Inuyasha's Choice and the Fate of the Shikon Jewel
by InuyashaLycanChick
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome. Doesn't that say enough? tensions rise to the point where InuKag are getting sick of it. Naraku, of course, is finally gotten rid of, and Kikyo is put to rest at last. And don't worry, she had it coming. There might even be a little
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, I used to have a this story posted under another username, but someone hacked it and the username was K.O.ed. (not cool) I hope that you guys will like it this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha-Sama, but it is a dream of mine.

Chapter 1

As the sun set over the horizon of feudal Japan, a tired and weary Inuyasha sat in his favorite spot in the god tree. Nothing could be heard except for the songs of the insects and the sweet sounds of Kagome breathing. "I love the sounds of the world sleeping." Inuyasha whispered aloud.

He thought of all the adventures he and Kagome have had together. With Naraku defeated and the Shikon Jewel finally completed, he wondered what would come next. "I suppose that Kagome will want to go home with her family and friends now. And that boy...Hojo. Why would she want to stay here with us when she could be having fun in the her time?" By now Inuyasha had become dreadfully depressed. But through all of that, he managed to fall asleep.

When the sun rose beyond the mountain, a voice stirred the morning silence. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Are you awake up there?" It was Kagome just below the god tree trying to awaken Inuyasha. "I suppose I will sit down on the ground and wait for him."

THUD!

"Kagome, what did you do that for?" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Oops, sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"What are you doing over here this early in the morning anyway?" Inuyasha questioned

"Oh yeah, now I remember. I came to tell you that I'm going to go home, so you don't have to worry about me." Inuyasha's eyed widened and his head sank low. "So you're leaving now?" He said sadly.

"Yes, but only for a-." Kagome couldn't finish, because she sensed that something was wrong with Inuyasha's amber eyes. Inuyasha looks as though the world has ended.

"Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha got up and walked away slowly. "Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kagome said, looking quite puzzled.

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku walked over to the tree where Kagome was.

"Do you think he knows that today is your birthday?" Sango questioned.

"I doubt it, you know how thickheaded Inuyasha can be sometimes." Miroku pointed out.

"I know that personally." Shippo snickered, popping out from Miroku's shoulder.

He placed a leaf on his head and turned himself into an imitation of Inuyasha, with his foxtail protruding from his backside. "Look at me, the baka."

Shippo purposely ran into trees and fell everywhere.

"Shippo, don't make fun of Inuyasha like that." Kagome said.

"Awww. Kagome why do you always stick up for him like that?" Shippo protested.

Kagome didn't answer his question, but she stared off into the distance instead.

As the day passed, Kagome and the others grew weary of Inuyasha's absence.

"When is he going to come back Kagome?" Shippo questioned Kagome

"I don't know Shippo. I really don't know"

35 Miles away from there, Inuyasha sat depressed, under the shade of a birch tree, with the soft sounds of a stream trickling along. As he stared at his reflection in the water, he has a thousand and one thoughts rushing through is head.

"Why doesn't Kagome want to stay with us? With me?" Does she hate me?

What is this thing that I feel when I am around her? Why do I feel so, so...so right when I am near her?"

Back at Kaede's village, Kagome is growing both worried and impatient. "Hey guys, I think that I'll go home and see my family now. Ok?" Kagome said.

"Alright Kagome, come back tomorrow when ye feel rested." Kaede stated.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kagome told the others.

Kagome started off toward the Bone-Eaters well where the adventure began exactly one year ago. 'Today is my sixteenth birthday' she thought peacefully to herself. 'One year ago today, I fell through the well that would change my life forever.'

When she finally reached the well, she sat for a moment, hesitating to jump through. 'Should I go through yet? What if Inuyasha co-''

For some reason, Kagome couldn't finish her sentence. In fact, she couldn't even move. Kagome just sank limply to the ground. But something wasn't right, beside the fact that she couldn't move or speak. She felt as though something was being drawn from her. She soon discovered why-

It was Kikyo- and she was using her soul stealers to draw Kagome's soul out of her body.

"This soul belongs to its rightful owner- and that person is me." Kikyo told Kagome emotionless. "When I reclaim this soul as my own, your soulless body will die a slow death." And for the first time since her death, the cold, unemotional miko laughed maniacally, as though she was crazy. Laughing. Laughing. Laughing.

Slowly, she began to walk away, but she paused. She turned her head toward Kagome, and said sarcastically, "I hope you have a safe trip to Hell."

By now, Kagome has passed out cold, breathing low and shallow.

"I wonder when Kagome is coming back." Shippo said.

"I don't know Shippo." Sango told him. "But, I bet that right now she is relaxing in one of those indoor-hot springs she was telling me about. She described them as heaven on Earth."

"That sounds pretty nice," A voice whispered through a high tree branch.

It was Inuyasha. He had returned, "Inuyasha where have you been all of this time?" Miroku yelled.

"Why is that so important? Kagome is gone so why am I important to you?" Inuyasha asked, though he believed that this question was rhetorical. He thought he knew the answer to it.

He didn't.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha? Kagome just left for the day. She is going come back tomorrow." Sango pointed out.

Inuyasha didn't say anything.

He just sat there in the tree branch with wide eyes. He looked as though he had both lost and gained something at the exact same time.

"Don't assume that she would just get up and leave as soon we finished the jewel Inuyasha!" Myroku yelled. "If you miss her so much just go to the well and wait for her!"

Inuyasha looked up. He had a thankful look in his eyes. He quickly stood up from his tree branch and jumped on the ground, only to run as fast as he could toward the well.

'Kagome.' He thought to himself, 'I'm coming.'

Well, hope you liked this chappie!  
Ja Ne  
Anna


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own him, never will...Damn lawyers...

N/E way, on to the story

Chapter 2

Finally after running for a few minutes, Inuyasha arrived at the well. As he became only a few feet from the well, he saw a limp, frail, Kagome on the ground right next to it.

"Ka-"

"Kag-"

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha could hardly speak. Could Kagome be dead? No. She couldn't be. Not like this.

But as he saw Kagome's body slowly moving up and down with every breath, he knew that there was still a chance.

Inuyasha felt that if he found out who did this to her, he would personally tear out their heart.

He slowly walked over to Kagome and picked her up, careful not to hit her head. He made his to Kaede's village with Kagome's body wrapped in his arms.

"Inuyasha, what happened!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha was just standing, silent.

"I found her like this at the well. She's barely breathing. Do you know what's wrong with her?" Inuyasha whimpered.

"Let's take her to Kaede's hut and see what she says." Miroku said.

"Well Kaede?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Well Inuyasha, I think that ye reached Kagome just in time. Ye see, she is missing her soul, and I predict that she will not last more than three more days without her soul." Kaede explained to Inuyasha.

"I understand Kaede. But what do I have to do for her to have her soul back?" questioned Inuyasha.

"I suggest that ye go to find out who took her soul back. Ye must hurry Inuyasha." Kaede told him.

As Inuyasha started off toward the door, Kaede added something else, "I noticed something else Inuyasha. After ye found Kagome, ye have not let one insult past your lips."

Inuyasha just replied quietly, "I thank you Kaede, for everything."

And just as soon as he walked out the door, he headed toward the well to see if he could find the scent of Kagome's attacker.

When he arrived at the well, Inuyasha inhaled deeply and knew almost instantly who stole Kagome's soul.

"Kikyo." He whispered.

His eyes began to squint as though he was seeking something.

He was.

It was the woman whom he thought loved over fifty years ago. It was the woman who tried time and time again to reclaim her soul. It was the woman who tried to separate him from the closest person to him. Who tried to separate him from Kagome.

So he set off following the scent of a dead miko to save Kagome's soul. He was longing for the young girl who made everything seem so right.

'Did I really just think that?' Inuyasha though to himself.

'Did I really just think such things about Kagome?'

Maybe he did. But why is that so wrong? It isn't wrong at all. Actually, it has been what both of them have wanted for so long but couldn't admit.

'Do I "love" Kagome?'

'Is this what it feels like to love someone?'

'If it is, then I like it'

'Just saying makes everything heaven'

"Kagome," Inuyasha said aloud, "I love you."

It was wonderful. Inuyasha could not believe he could say that without being nagged on by Miroku or nearly being killed by Shesso-maru. He wanted to say it again- "Kagome, I love you" so he did.

Inuyasha yelled quite loudly, "Kagome Higurashi, I love you!"

He then realized that he was being distracted. He also discovered that he drew closer to Kikyo.

As he arrived at a small cave, Inuyasha could barely breath because of Kikyo's scent filling the air. He loathed that scent very much.

"Come Inuyasha, I can fell your presence." Kikyo told him. "I know why you are here Inuyasha. You want that wench Kagome's soul back."

"I think that you have known me far too long Kikyo." Inuyasha said smugly. "If you know why I am here, then why not give me what I came here for."

A faint figure in the silhouette of a woman appeared at the mouth of the cave.

Kikyo had come.

"Why do you protect that wench like that?" Kikyo asked. "Do you love her? Is that it?"

"She is not a wench. Her name is Kagome Higurashi, and I love her."

There, he had said it. He had finally stood up to Kikyo and told her straightforward. He loved Kagome.

Inuyasha wanted to get Kagome's soul back, but he did not want to kill Kikyo for no reason. Well, he thought he had a reason- to get her soul back. But if he killed Kikyo, her soul would go on to hell, and he would not be able to get it back. 'That would not be very good' Inuyasha thought to himself.

At least if he left Kikyo alive, Kagome's soul would still have a chance. But how would he get Kikyo to give up her soul. No one would willingly give up his or her soul for someone else.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and thought for a moment. His mind drew a complete blank.

As he reopened his eyes he noticed something-

He was not in front of a cave with Kikyo. He was in Kaede's village. But why was he in front of Kaede's village in the first place?

Wait a moment, where was the Tetsusaiga and, and, and where was his rosary?

Inuyasha didn't know what was going on at all, but he knew that this had something to do with Kikyo.

As he examined the area, he was blinded by something hidden in a bush. It was the sun reflecting off of the Shikon No Tama. But why was it here, and why was it in a bush?

Suddenly, Inuyasha realized where he was.

"Inuyasha!" A familiar voice said.

It was Kikyo standing on the edge of the village with her bow and arrow.

'It was all an illusion.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

'This is all a mind-trick planned by Kikyo to make me let my guard down so that she could attack me. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint her, but she's not going to win this time.

Inuyasha reached over to where his Tetsusaiga was supposed to be and drew it. Even though he could not see the Tetsusaiga, he could feel it transform.

Inuyasha had it all under control now. Let me explain. When the Tetsusaiga transformed, it had its transformed appearance. So when that happened, it canceled out the illusion.

Just as he had done that, Kikyo had fired an arrow at Inuyasha. But luckily, Inuyasha had swiftly sliced the arrow in two.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha asked, "Why do you test me like this with these illusions? They do not affect me, they only aggravate me."

Kikyo did not reply. She just raised her bow to fire another arrow.

"This time Inuyasha, you can try to fight me without your little sword protecting you."

With that, she fired an arrow straight into the sky. And instantly a large explosion went off in the sky. Now Kikyo's arrow was a barrage of lights and energy coming straight for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha attempted to dodge the energy balls but he couldn't. One of them hit the Tetsusaiga and threw it hundreds of feet away. Almost all of the rest of them came down hard on Inuyasha, sending him flying in the air.

He landed roughly on the ground in a pile of smoke and dust.

Something was wrong.

Kikyo could sense it in her bones.

She had never seen Inuyasha like this before. As the dust cleared, he rose from the ground limply. The dust still covering his face.

But that soon cleared also. Kikyo let out a sharp gasp.

Something was very wrong. Inuyasha's face had changed. His eyes were red with greenish-blue pupils. Both of his cheeks had a purple streak- one on each. And his fangs had grown straight out of his mouth.

His body had changed also.

His claws had grown to be twice as long as before, and his Kimono was shredded and torn.

"What has happened to Inuyasha?" Kikyo exclaimed.

As Kikyo said that, Inuyasha jumped hundreds of feet in the air, and landed a few feet from Kikyo.

He surprised her.

Inuyasha had set his sights on Kikyo. And he will stop at nothing to get what he wants.

Ja Ne

Anna


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I wonder if Inuyasha has Kagome's soul back or not." Shippo asked sadly.

"I'm wondering the same thing Shippo." Sango said.

"We probably shouldn't worry." Miroku told them. "Inuyasha has never let us down before."

"That is true," Sango said. "But Kikyo is a tough opponent to beat."

"I know, let's go and find him!" The kitsune said. "We could put our minds at ease."

"But Shippo, how would we find him." Miroku asked.

"I can do it. Inuyasha isn't the only person with demon blood you know." Shippo told them. "I can sniff him out like a dog on steak."

"Right then, let's get going." Miroku protested.

"But what about Kagome? Should we take her with us? Sango asked.

"Maybe that would be best. If we bring Kagome with us, then maybe Inuyasha would have an inspiration." Miroku told her.

"Alright then, let's go" Shippo yelled.

"Inuyasha, what has happened to you?" Kikyo screamed.

All Inuyasha said in reply was, "You killed her. You took her soul. Now you shall perish. You shall die a painful death, losing a body part every time I choose for you to."

Kikyo was dumbstruck. She could not believe what she has just heard.

She was-

She couldn't say it.

She was scared.

She had never experienced that before now.

She did not like that at all.

Kikyo closed her eyes and thought to herself, "Is this what was supposed to happen in exchange for getting my soul ba-"

She was interrupted by an angry Inuyasha that had come face to face with her.

"Do you like to use your hands in your everyday life?"

Inuyasha had grasped Kikyo's hands and brought them up to his face to examine them.

"Surely you must use your hands for something." Inuyasha said calmly.

There was something different about Inuyasha's metamorphosis than anytime before- he was calm. He wasn't running around like a bloodthirsty beast. He was very serine, and that meant that he was adjusted to his demonic powers. Inuyasha knew how to use them and it is going to take a lot to stop him.

Sniff.

Sniff sniff.

Sniff sniiiiiiifffffffff.

"Are you getting anything Shippo?" Sango asked.

"Shh. Shippo doesn't need any distractions right now. He must concentrate. Miroku said sternly.

"Right." Sango said disappointed.

"I think I've got to his scent!" Shippo proclaimed.

So they walked on toward Inuyasha, not knowing what has happened.

Why exactly was Inuyasha so calm? Only Kagome could stop his metamorphosis from eventually killing himself. All she had to do was osuwari (sit) him. But if she remained soulless, then he could not be stopped. Inuyasha's body cannot handle the amount of demonic power, so he risks losing his life.

"Is there another part of your body that you greatly value?" The full demon Inuyasha asked a fearful Kikyo.

"No." Kikyo answered.

"No. This isn't the real Inuyasha. It isn't you at all. Have I done something to you? Is it the girl, Kagome? Is that why this has happened?

"Yes. As a matter of fact it is." A voice said. It was followed by three figures in the forest.

It was Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. They had tracked down Inuyasha. The voice was that of Miroku, and he wasn't finished speaking yet.

"It was in fact because you stole Kagome's soul. You stole the soul of the girl he loved. Have you not noticed the feelings that Inuyasha has for Kagome?"

Kikyo was astounded. She was so astounded that she nearly forgot about an angry, dangerous Inuyasha staring at his prey: her.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

"Do not harm her!"

Miroku began to mutter an incantation.

"This should calm you down for a while." Miroku yelled.

A ball of energy rose from Miroku's staff. It was a subduing charm to hold Inuyasha for the time being.

"Let's see you get out of that right away!" Shippo yelled.

He did.

"Oops. I guess that you can." Shippo muttered.

The frightened kitsune ran to hide behind Sango.

"Shippo, stop being a baby." Sango told him.

"I can't help it Sango. I'm scared." Shippo stuttered.

"Oh, what would Kagome do in a time like this?" she whispered to herself.

She shouldn't have done that.

If you thought that Inuyasha had a good sense of hearing before, than you will be amazed at what he can hear now.

Inuyasha stopped. His eyes widened, and his ears dropped.

"Kagome?" he said.

Kikyo took the chance and ran toward the others.

Inuyasha hadn't paid attention. He was staring at the ground, wondering what was wrong with him self.

"Kagome?" he said again.

Inuyasha slowly walked over to a tree and jumped up to perch in a branch.

"Where is she?" he asked quietly.

It was very unusual. Inuyasha was still a full demon, so why was he quiet and emotional?

"She is right over there, leaning upright against a tree." Miroku told him.

"We brought her with us to give you some confidence in battle. But I suppose you don't need any confidence now, you need some help."

Inuyasha blocked out the rest of Miroku's statement after he told Inuyasha where Kagome was. He jumped out from the tree branch and toward Kagome.

When he reached her, he crouched down low to the ground, and reaches a hand toward her face. Inuyasha gently ran a claw down Kagome's cheek, being careful not to cut her. He was lost in memories of he and Kagome laughing together, having fun with the girl he loved.

"Boo." A voice whispered hoarsely. Inuyasha turned quickly to find Kikyo pointing an arrow toward his face.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down." Kikyo told him.

Inuyasha slowly stood up with his hands in the air.

"I should say the same to you." Inuyasha said, nodding his head toward Myroku, who was standing right behind her.

As Kikyo turned her head to see who was going to attack her, Miroku put a charm on her.

It was an immobilization charm.

Kikyo was motionless.

At that moment, Inuyasha blacked out.

R&R!

Ja Ne,

Anna aka Kieva


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys, I totally lost track of time! I still love you though. (Do you still love me?)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inu Crew, but tomorrow, I'm going to kidnap the genie from Aladdin and force a wish outa him! MUAHAHA!

Chapter 4

"What happened to him out there?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing bad, he was just exhausted from worrying about you." Miroku answered.

"He was worried about me?" she questioned.

"Yes, actually he was quite concerned for your safety." Miroku replied.

"Shh. Quiet you guys, he's coming to." Sango told them.

Inuyasha's eyes were cracked open. They immediately shot wide open.

"Where am I?" A sleepy Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Hello Inuyasha." A voice said.

It was Kagome's voice.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Your back to normal now."

"Yes. I am," She answered. "Um. Could you leave us alone for a moment?" she asked the others.

"Sure Kagome." Sango told her.

Sango managed to push the others out of the door, except for Kaede, who didn't need pushing.

When everyone was out of the room except for Inuyasha and Kagome, Kagome said something, "Inuyasha, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."" He replied.

"I never said that I was going home for good. I just wanted to go home for the day, and I told you that I didn't want you to worry about me because, well, I didn't want you to worry about me when I went home."

"Oh" Inuyasha said.

"I didn't know that."

"Its okay Inuyasha. I just went home for my-"

"I know why you were going to go home." He said. "But you were going to leave without this."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome toward him for a passionate kiss. Kagome was a little surprised at this, but she slowly closed her eyes, and fell into what seemed like heaven.

They slowly drew apart from one another and Inuyasha, " You almost left without your birthday present from me."

"But how did you know about my birthday?" Kagome asked.

"Myroku told me before I left to find your soul."

"Oh man. I told him not to tell you. I wanted you to figure it out on your own." Kagome replied.

"I suppose its too late now." Inuyasha laughed. "Can I tell you something now?"

"Sure." Kagome said.

"Well, it's kind of like this." He said. "Kagome. I, um, well. Kagome Higurashi, I love you."

He had done it. He had told Kagome what he had wanted to tell since the day they met one year ago.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, with her eyes wide.

"Inuyasha," she said.

Kagome then threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and whispered in his ear, "I love you too Inuyasha."

A smile had formed on Inuyasha's face, raising his arms to return the hug she had given him.

Kagome began to run her fingers through his long, silver hair. Inuyasha breathed in deeply, taking in the wonderful scent of Kagome.

"What do you want to do now?" Kagome asked.

"Anything." Inuyasha answered.

"Would you like to take a walk with me Inuyasha?"

"I would be honored." He said calmly.

Inuyasha stood up and realized that he was in his under kimono.

"Who undressed me?" he asked.

"I did." Kagome told him.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and put a smirk on his face. Kagome just giggled. She stood up and walked toward Inuyasha who had already gotten dressed, and reached a hand near Inuyasha's head. She placed her fingers behind his head, and began to rub it. A peaceful appeared in Inuyasha's eyes, and he quickly picked her up and twirled her around. After twirling her around three or four times, he drew her in for a kiss. Kagome is now back on the ground, still being held closely. She cocked her leg up in the air, while they stood in the doorway to Kaede's hut.

"Aww. Isn't that beautiful?" Miroku said sarcastically, ruining the moment.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed. "Look what you did!"

By then, Inuyasha and Kagome realized that they were not alone.

"Um. Uh. Hi guys." Kagome said surprised.

"So guys, I wonder why in the world you wanted to be alone?" Miroku said sarcastically, already knowing the answer.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed, but Inuyasha finally spoke, "What's it to you?"

"No reason." Miroku answered.

"What ever." Inuyasha replied.

"I'm going for a walk." Kagome said, "You guys can figure this out on your own."

"Aw. Do you see what you did?" Inuyasha said, "You chased her away."

Inuyasha stomped out the door after Kagome, hoping she didn't go too far.

She hadn't.

Kagome was picking water lilies at a nearby pond.

She had picked nearly two-dozen lilies, and now she had taken a rope-like vine and wrapped it into a bow around the lilies.

"Inuyasha should like this very much." Kagome said out loud,

"I do like them." A familiar voice said.

"Hello Inuyasha." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Are you hiding from me?" Inuyasha questioned.

He jumped down from the tree and stood behind Kagome. He grabbed her waist and sniffed her soft, black hair.

"Why would I avoid the person I love the most?" She replied.

"I don't know, I'm just wondering."

"Would you like to make clay things with me?" Kagome asked.

"Um." Inuyasha replied, "Okay."

"Well, come on then." Kagome said taking off her shoes and socks, revealing her cute little feet. "Lets go."

She walked over to the far side of the pond and began to wade in the chilly water, sending a slight shiver up her spine.

Inuyasha followed. He had never made anything out of clay before, so he hoped that Kagome wouldn't laugh at him.

Kagome was too busy scooping clay from the shore to notice that Inuyasha was staring at her backside.

"You'd better be glad that I love you, or I'd have slapped you for looking at me like that."

She gave him a smirk.

After Kagome got a fair amount of clay, she walked back up the shore and sat down.

"Come on." She said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Inuyasha asked, walking over to where Kagome was sitting.

"Well, just sit down, and pick up some clay." Kagome told him.

Inuyasha did so, but in the process of sitting down, he slipped in a pile of clay and into the water.

Kagome giggled.

"Oh, you think this is funny do you?" Inuyasha questioned.

With a quick flick of the wrist, Inuyasha threw a ball of clay at Kagome's forehead, sending her backwards.

"This means war Inuyasha!" Kagome said, throwing a huge ball of clay at him. She missed. She wouldn't have missed if Inuyasha hadn't of jumped in a tree.

"Are you running away from me Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled to the trees.

Inuyasha was in fact running away, or was he?

Kagome spotted him in the branches and immediately took off running after him. They ran back and forth through the forest, chasing after each other.

When they came to field at the center of the forest, Kagome ran out of the woods, but not Inuyasha.

"Where are you hiding Inuyasha?" Kagome said, "I'm calling you out."

"Whatever you say." Inuyasha finally said, but where was he.

"Up here." He told her.

Kagome looked up from where she was standing and yelled. Inuyasha came down on Kagome, sending them both rolling down a fairly large hill. As they reached the bottom, they were both laughing and having the time of their lives.

Inuyasha began to kiss Kagome and tickle her ribs.

"I give! I give up! You win! Kagome said between giggles.

"I'm not going to stop." Inuyasha told her, "You can't make me."

"Oh Inuyasha, don't be such a child. Your defending me like I'm the greatest toy in the world, and you don't want anyone else near me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was too busy kissing the most beautiful woman in the world." Inuyasha said.

"Alright, you big kiss up, what do you want?" Kagome asked.

"All I want is your love for all of eternity." Inuyasha told her, kissing her neck.

"Um. Inuyasha. As much as I love you, that might just be a problem. You see, I can't be with you for all of eternity because I am, well, I'm mortal." She tried to say as simple as possible.

Inuyasha's face went blank. He was in denial. He wanted to think that everything was all right. It wasn't

Inuyasha being who he is and Kagome being who she is, it is going to be hard for things to stay the way they are now.

When you least expect it, Kagome started to cry. "I don't want to leave you Inuyasha. I love you too much to just die and go to hell with you left up here all alone."

"You will never leave me alone while you are in hell, because if you go to hell, I go to hell too." Inuyasha said calmly.

"I have got an idea. Why don't you just use the jewel to become a hanyou (half demon) like me?" he stated.

"But Inuyasha, I am destined to protect the jewel. If I use it to become a hanyou, then the jewel will disappear. And what in the world will my mother think of this." Kagome replied sadly.

She was still depressed. Inuyasha began to hug her and hold her tight. When they came apart, Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's warm, comfortable shoulder.

Then Kagome soon found herself fast asleep in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha soon did the same and fell asleep, holding Kagome tightly.

When dawn slowly crept over the mountain, Kagome started to twitch. She was still asleep, wrapped in Inuyasha's warm, fire-rat haori. Kagome woke up, still half-asleep, and stretched her arms wide in the air.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha wasn't in sight, but by the looks of it, he had already made a small breakfast area. He had made a fire, and also caught a few fish to eat.

"I'm right here." Inuyasha said, walking out of the woods. "I caught some fish and made a fire, and I just foraged some berries too." He said with a calm smile on his face.

"That sounds nice, but why such a big, fancy breakfast? What's the occasion?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Well, how would you like to go home today, and visit your family?" Inuyasha replied.

"That would be wonderful. To see my family again. To sleep in a real bed. We could even go to the grocery store, and but you some ramen if you'd like!" Kagome said, excited.

"Alright. We can leave later this morning. Would you like the others to come with us to meet your family?" He asked, bringing Kagome over some smoked fish and berries on a large leaf.

"Sure. As long as Myroku doesn't do anything to my mom." Kagome giggled.

"I'll make sure of it." Inuyasha replied.

After they had eaten their fill, the couple began to walk back towards Kaede's village. After a while, Kagome said, "Can you slow down a bit, my feet hurt a little bit."

"Well, just climb on my back, and I'll carry you." He told her.

When they reached the village, they were greeted by the others. As they rested from their walk back, Kagome told the others about the visit to her time.

"I would like to go and see the future." Miroku said.

"I want to go to one of those beauty salon things you told me about." Sango told them, staring off into space.

"I want to meet your little brother!" Shippo exclaimed.

"I too am curious to see your time as Miroku does." Kaede said simply.

"Right then." Kagome stated, "We shall leave in a short while."

Ja Ne

Anna


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, Sorry for the long wait for an update! I've gotten a little distracted with things lately. cough Boyfriend coughcough. Anyway, I went through all of the chapters and fixed the Miroku problem. I apologize again, but i wrote this a couple years ago, and was very naive back then

Keep up the reviews! I'm hoping to break 25!

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or anyone else

Chapter 5

When the others got themselves prepared, and Kagome packed her backpack, they all headed toward the Bone-Eaters well. When the reached it, nobody knew quite what to do next except for Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Just, well, jump through." Kagome tried to explain.

"Um. Ok then." Miroku said, hesitating.

Myroku climbed over the edge of the well and jumped.

"Ok Kaede, you next." Inuyasha said, picking her up. He jumped down to bring her through the well, and returned moments later.

"Sango, its your turn." He said, holding her hand as she jumped through. He soon returned.

"Alright Shippo, go on." Inuyasha told him, helping him down the well.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about you, the most important person of all." Inuyasha said, kissing her on the cheek. He began nibbling on her ear, running his hands through Kagome's hair. He stared to move his hand up toward her thigh, and then started going up her shirt.

Kagome stopped him from going farther upward.

"No. Not yet. Its not time yet." Kagome teased. She giggled.

"Come on. The others are waiting for us. They're probably lost in my backyard."

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped through the well to Kagome's time.

As they reached the other side, the others were waiting in the well house.

"Alright you guys, are you ready to meet my family?" Kagome asked them. "Let's go then."

She opened the door to the well house, revealing a large temple-like house, and Inuyasha's favorite tree.

"I know where I'm sleeping tonight." Inuyasha said, looking quite pleased.

"You're not going to sleep in my room tonight?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe." He said with a smirk.

Kagome returned the smirk and walked out of the well house, telling the others, "Just follow me you guys." The group did just that; they followed her over to the side-door of her home. They weren't paying much attention though; they were too busy looking at her beautiful yard.

"This is it you guys." Kagome said. She opened the door and walked in. The others followed and looked around the inside of her house amazed.

"Wow." Shippo said.

"Beautiful." Sango told them.

"Intriguing!" Miroku exclaimed.

Immediately, Inuyasha spied Sota's (Kagome's little brother) video games.

"Alright!" he said. He ran over to the television, and turned on Sota's video game console.

"Let's see if I remember how to do this." Inuyasha said, fumbling with the controller. In a flash of color and lights, Inuyasha was off, in a racecar game. And by the looks of it, he was winning.

"Inuyasha, clam down." Kagome told him. "Well guys, this is called a television, or a TV for short."

"Oooh." And "Ahhh." Was all you could hear.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Someone called on the other end of the house.

"It's my mother. Inuyasha, turn that thing off right now." Kagome demanded.

"But I'm getting the high score." Inuyasha whined.

"NOW!" Kagome demanded yet again. Inuyasha did what he was told, and turned off the game.

"Kagome?" the person said again.

"Yes maim, I'm here." Kagome answered.

Kagome's mom came walking through the hallway, and stopped with a surprised look and said, "Kagome dear, who are all these people?"

"Well mom, you already know Inuyasha. This woman is Sango, a demon slayer, and this is a highly honored Buddhist priest named Miroku. This kind elderly woman is Kaede, The priestess in the village where she lived. And this cute little thing is called Shippo." Kagome told her mom.

The others bowed very politely and said their hellos.

"Hello everyone." Mrs. Higurashi bowed, "how are you?"

"Oh," She added, "look, more dog ears."

"Actually ms. Kagome's mom, those are fox ears because I am a fox youkai (demon)" Shippo said cutely, "Inuyasha is the one with the dog ears."

"Oh so there are two demons staying in my house." She said.

"They are welcome here right?" Kagome asked.

"Of course they are Kagome. I was just thinking that nobody would believe this if I told them." Her mom laughed.

Kagome showed her guests the entire house, and explained what they meant.

"This is the bathroom. Sango I'll show you how to work the bathtub after this." She told them.

"This is the kitchen. I will cook for you since you are guests in my home."

"This is my bedroom. This is where I sleep at night." They all took turns sitting on her bed, feeling its futuristic comfort. "You will be sleeping on beds just like these tonight."

She told them everything there is to tell about her house.

"Hello Kagome. Are you back for a few days?" A voice said. It was Kagome's grandfather.

"Oh hello grandpa, yes I am staying for a few days. I have brought all of my friends from the feudal era."

Kagome introduced them to her grandpa.

"Interesting." He said, studying Kaede.

He brought Kaede into his library of ancient Japanese books to talk to her about her experience with the jewel and her everyday life.

"Maybe we should leave grandpa to talk to Kaede." Kagome suggested.

DING-DONG!

It was the doorbell.

Kagome went to answer the door only to find Hojo with yet another health remedy for her.

"Kagome, its good to see you better now. Your grandfather told me that you had a terrible case of hepatitis. Here, I brought you a gift set of aromatherapy candles."

"Thank you Hojo, that was very kind of you to do for me." Kagome told him. "Um, would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

"Sure thing." He answered.

Kagome opened the door farther to let Hojo in, "I have some guests, if you don't mind them here."

"I don't mind at all." He said.

"Hojo, I would like you to meet Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha. They are visiting from, uh, a small town in eastern Japan. They live life every day without telephones, televisions, computers, cars, and everything else that has to do with technology." She lied.

"Oh really, why don't you have any technology in your village Miroku?" Hojo asked.

"Um, because we are Buddhist. And we do not believe in these leisurely items." Miroku lied.

After they had their tea, Kagome walked Hojo to the door, "I hope that I can make it to school on Monday. If I do, I hope to see you there." Kagome lied again.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay for tea Kagome, I hope that you do make it to school." He said, kissing Kagome on the cheek.

When Kagome closed the door, she saw Inuyasha's jealous face.

"Aw Inuyasha, I don't like him "that" way, he's just a boy from school with a crush on me." She tried to tell him, "Besides, I love you." She said, pulling him in for a kiss. He flattened his ears in pleasure.

"You do know that there are children present right." Miroku teased.

"Oh Miroku, quit talking about yourself like that." Sango giggled, she really couldn't help but do that.

"Ha ha, very funny Sango." Miroku said sarcastically, "But Kagome, have you even told your mother about your relationship with Inuyasha?"

Actually, no I haven't, but I have decided something though. I have decided that I am going to use the jewel of four souls to become a hanyou as Inuyasha is."

Everybody's jaw dropped, even Inuyasha's.

"You're going to what?" A voice said.

Sota came walking into the living room where they were sitting.

"Sota!" Kagome said with a horrified look in her eyes, "your home from school early!"

"My friend gave me a ride home from school today instead of having me walk like I normally do." Sota said. "Hey, what are you doing here, and what are you talking about?"

"I am home for a few days, and we weren't talking about anything so mind your own business." She said smugly.

"And who are all these people?" he asked, "I already know Inuyasha."

Kagome introduced the others and told Sota, "Why don't you go play with Shippo outside?"

"Alright!" Sota said happily. "We can play hide and seek."

Sota and Shippo walked toward the backdoor and outside.

"Well leave you two alone for a while." Sango said.

"No. That's ok Sango, well go up and talk in my room." Kagome said innocently.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked up the stairs toward her room.

"Don't they make such a cute couple Miroku?" Sango asked him as the couple left.

"Yeah. How come they are in love and I am not. Well, I am but the one I love will not return love to me." Miroku said sadly.

When they reached Kagome's room, the opened the door and sat on her bed.

"Come over and sit with me." She said, crossing her legs Indian style. Inuyasha did the same, sitting across from Kagome.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I am absolutely sure. Inuyasha, I love you more then anything on the world. And I would like to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kagome broke into tears. Inuyasha brought her into his arms and held her closely.

"If it is going to hurt you in any way, then you don't have to do it."

Kagome was still crying on Inuyasha's big, soft shoulder. Inuyasha began to kiss Kagome's hair, and rub her arm.

"I love you no matter what you are. Human, hanyou, or even youkai. You are still Kagome, and I love Kagome." Inuyasha told her, telling the full truth.

He plucked her off of his shoulder and brought her to his lips for a long, pleasureful kiss.

"I'm going to do it." She told him.

"I'm going to do it... tonight."

"I will tell my family at dinner."

"But tonight is the first night of the new moon. The night that I become a full human." He told her.

"I know that. You always looked so cute when you were like that." Kagome teased.

"Hey, now that were on the subject of being human and hanyou, what is it like to have ears like that?" she asked him.

"Well, it takes some getting used to, but it is pretty neat. You might want to stop jumping right into the river. With those ears, you will have a head full of water as soon as you get wet." He joked.

"Do you think I will look different?" She asked.

"Yes, but only a little bit. Just imagine yourself with ears, fangs, different shaped eyes, claws, and about 50 years of age added to yourself. I am 67 years old because I was originally 17 years old until Kikyo shot me with that arrow. So you will be as old as me, you will me taller, and you will be a little "bigger" around the chest area." He laughed.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, its dinner time." Kagome's mom called.

The happy couple walked out of Kagome's room and into the dining room.

They ate in silence, occasionally glancing around the table. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other as they ate. They tangled one another's feet around the others, playing footsies. As the table finished their dinner, Kagome stood up to speak. "I have an announcement to make everyone. I would like to tell you all that I have decided to use the Shikon No Tama to become a hanyou. I am going to spend the rest of my life with Inuyasha." Kagome said, clearly and loudly so that everyone could hear her.

"Congratulations Kagome!" Sango praised, running over to hug her.

"Oh Kagome." Her mother said, joining in the hug.

Inuyasha just stood there, looking at the other guys. He had an embarrassed look on his face.

Miroku looked back him with a defeated look in his eyes. "I guess you win Inuyasha. You beat me to it." He said laughing.

Kagome's grandfather looked him with warning in his eyes. "You'd better take good care of my granddaughter."

"Don't worry about it. She's in good hands." Inuyasha answered.

"Kaede, what must be done for this to happen?" Kagome asked her.

"Well Kagome, ye must first go outside and prey to the jewel for what ye desire, in your case, to become a hanyou. Then it will, well, it will happen." Kaede replied.

"Alright then, lets go outside and do it." Kagome said.

They all piled out of the door to her backyard, and when they got there, something was different. Inuyasha went under the process of the new moon. He will not return to normal until dawn.

"Um Kagome, are you sure this will work tonight?" The human Inuyasha asked.

The others turned around to see a human boy with black hair, normal ears, and violet eyes standing in their doorway.

"It should Inuyasha, I mean, I am not a hanyou yet so I cannot do that like you do." She replied.

"Alright, go ahead." He told her.

"Wait." He said, "Before you do that, I want to do this."

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and kissed her. They did so for a few minutes.

"Break it up you guys." Miroku told them.

"Ok, here I go." Kagome said, stepping backwards away from the others. She quietly whispered her prayer to the jewel, hoping that it would work.

In a matter of moments, a great bolt of purple lightning fell from the sky, enveloping Kagome in a ball of purple light. She rose from the sky, floating twenty feet from the ground.

Kagome head tipped back, and her eyes glowed bright red. For the second time in one week, Kagome's soul was drawn from her body. It glowed an eerie blue color, and swirled around through the purple lightning, growing a little larger. It sank back into her chest, releasing her head from that tilted position. Kagome reached the ground, still standing up like before, and still enveloped in purple lightning. But that too faded away, leaving Kagome Higurashi, the newly become hanyou.

"Wow. That was strange. Well...how do I look?" Kagome said, feeling a little weird.

"You look beautiful." Inuyasha told her.

"Incredible." Grandpa said.

They were soon forgetting those words. Kagome was a human again.

"Oops. I hate to say I told you so but, I told you so." Inuyasha said.

The new moon had done it again. Well, it was only Kagome's first transformation. Inuyasha couldn't even remember how many times he has transformed.

"Darn it. I'm going to have to wait until morning now." Kagome complained. "But it was fun while it lasted." She added.

"I still think you look beautiful." Inuyasha said.

"Aw. Your so sweet Inuyasha." She said, walking over to hug him. "Hey, lets take a picture. Mom, can you get the camera please?"

"Sure Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said, walking inside to retrieve the camera.

When she returned with the camera, Inuyasha eyed it strangely.

"What in all of the seven hells is that thing?"

"It's called a camera Inuyasha." Kagome told him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Everybody, I need you to stand in a group and look at me. On the count of three smile. One... two... three!" Mrs. Higurashi said.

When the picture was taken Mrs. Higurashi said, "I will take this to get developed tomorrow."

A large, moan-like sound came from the group.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I yawned." Inuyasha said, a little embarrassed. "I think that I might go to sleep now." He told them.

Inuyasha walked over to the god tree and tried to jump in the branch. He had a little trouble doing it so Inuyasha had to climb to his branch. He stretched his arms and legs out wide and let out one more big yawn. He lazily placed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"I think I'll do the same thing." Kagome told the group, walking toward the door.

"I think that we all want the same thing." Grandpa said, with an outstretched arm on the door to let in the others.

They all walked in to find Kagome already in her pajamas, walking down the stairs.

"Would you like me to show you where you will be sleeping?" Kagome asked.

She showed her quests to their rooms spread throughout the house. Kagome walked back up the stairs and into her room. She stood beside her window and sat on the windowsill.

"Inuyasha?" she said in a playful voice, "Where are you hiding?"

"Down here." Inuyasha replied, "This might just be a problem. I'm still a human, and your window is thirty feet from the ground. How do you expect me to get up there?"

"Um. Just climb up I guess." She answered.

Inuyasha stood from the branch he was sitting on and began to climb up to Kagome's room. He finally reached the window of her room and quietly climbed through, hoping not to wake anyone in the house.

"Before we do anything, I would like to give you this." He said, reaching into his kimono for something. He pulled out a bundle and handed it to Kagome.

"I would like to give you this set of clothes to wear when you are a hanyou. You may wear them tomorrow if you'd like. I asked Kaede to make them for you. I hope that they fit." Inuyasha rambled on, blushing the whole time.

Kagome took the bundle and unwrapped it, revealing just as Inuyasha said, a set of clothes. They were colored a dark pink, and they look kind of like Inuyasha's.

"Aww. Thank you Inuyasha, you're so sweet." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Would you like to try them on?" He asked her.

"Sure." She replied, kissing Inuyasha on the cheek. She walked over to her closet and opened the door.

"I don't want you getting any ideas." Kagome told him.

She walked through the closet doorway and closed the door.

A few moments later, Kagome slowly opened the closet door revealing her in a beautiful set of old fashioned clothes.

"Well. How do I look?" Kagome asked Inuyasha innocently.

"I'm speechless." Inuyasha replied, a little embarrassed.

Kagome giggled, followed by a long yawn.

"While you may be speechless, I'm tired." Kagome said, walking over to her bed. When she sat on it, it didn't feel as comfortable.

"It feels weird. It's not right." She complained. "I want to... sleep...in a tree."

"Alright then." Inuyasha said. "We can sleep in the god tree."

"I'll climb down, and you can jump when Isay so. Ok?" he told her.

"Ok." Kagome replied.

"Wait. Before we leave, I would like to do this." Kagome said, reaching her hand toward his neck. At that moment, Kagome removed Inuyasha's rosary, freeing him from the spell that would keep him from harming her.

"Now you can do whatever you want." She told him.

"You are all I want." He replied, giving her a hug and kiss.

Inuyasha began to climb down the tree, and yelled, "Ok Kagome, you can jump now."

"Alright." She answered, a little nervous. She jumped down from her window, with her eyes closed.

"I don't like thi-" Kagome yelled, but was interrupted by Inuyasha catching her.

"Wasn't that so much fun?" He told her, laughing.

"Not really. Can we go to sleep now?" She asked.

"Yes." Inuyasha replied.

They walked over to the god tree, and climbed to Inuyasha's favorite branch. They snuggled up together, Kagome's head resting peacefully in Inuyasha's comfortable chest. They both fell asleep like this, both still full-blooded human.

When dawn crept over the Higurashi shrine, a bright flash went off. There was also some mumbling going on.

"We should frame this."

"Oh yes, I am going to."

"They look so cute together like that."

"Picture perfect."

Some familiar ears twitched.

"Uh. What's going on?" Kagome mumbled, waking up.

Inuyasha woke up also.

"What are you guys doing out here this early in the morning?" Inuyasha asked sleepily.

"Good morning sleepy heads." Kagome's mom said.

"How did our favorite couple sleep last night?" Sango asked.

Kagome jumped down from the tree and tripped while walking over to the group.

"I don't know about Inuyasha, but I slept like a rock. Maybe I should start sleeping in trees more often." Kagome said, now wide-awake.

"Um. Kagome, would you like to go take a shower and wake up?" Her mom asked.

"Sure." Kagome replied, walking toward the door.

She walked inside the house and toward the bathroom. When she reached the bathroom, she opened the door, and walked in to look in the mirror to check for zits. She has to stay beautiful you know.

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed, looking at herself in the mirror.

She closed her eyes and thought to herself, "Ok Kagome, your going to look back in the mirror and your not going to freak out at your new body."

She opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. She let out a sharp gasp when she looked at the top of her head. Kagome realized that she had her new ears. "Aww. They're so cute." she said, trying to wiggle them.

She then analyzed her now amber, cat-like eyes, and her pointy, sharp new fangs.

"Neat." She said, looking at her new claws. And when you add the clothes that Inuyasha gave to Kagome last night, she looks like the female version of Inuyasha.

Kagome realized something that she had overlooked something else. She looked up next to new ears and saw her hair. For some reason, when Kagome prayed to the jewel, it chose to give her silver hair like Inuyasha's. Only Kagome's hair had highlights of black running through it. After Kagome finished analyzing herself she opened the door to the bathroom and ran out of the house.

"It worked!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha apparently not opened his eyes when he woke up before, and he had also fallen back asleep. That had changed when Kagome started yelling. Inuyasha woke up surprised, looking around because he forgot where he was.

He looked at the ground and all the people that stood there, looking back at him with smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations Inuyasha." Sango told him, hinting over to Kagome, who was running around everywhere she could.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and noticed that he was a demon again. Kagome saw him jump from the tree and began to run toward him. Inuyasha saw her coming toward him, and wiggled his ears. Kagome finally reached Inuyasha and threw her arms around him. He swung her around a few times and stopped.

"Good morning beautiful." Inuyasha said, "I see that you are happy about your new self."

"Yes I am." Kagome replied, "I am very happy about my new self."

The others took the hint that the couple wanted to be alone and they started to scatter.

"Hey Sango, would you like to go and get these pictures developed?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her. "I can take you to a beauty salon."

"Sure!" Sango said excited. "I'd love to go with you."

"Alright. I'll go and get you some normal clothes." She replied, hinting for Sango to follow her inside.

"So Miroku, can you and Kaede help me explain the past?" Grandpa asked.

"Sure. We would be honored." Miroku answered.

They went inside leaving Inuyasha, Kagome, Sota, and Shippo.

"Hey Sota. Can you teach me to play those vid-ee-o gam-e things?" Shippo questioned.

"Alright Shippo, follow me." Sota replied.

Finally. They are alone.

"You look beautiful." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"You don't look half bad yourself, handsome." She said.

"How do you like it?" He asked her.

"It is wonderful. Can you teach me how to move my ears?" Kagome asked.

"Ok. Just do like I do." Inuyasha said, slowly moving his ears back and forth. Kagome attempted to do the same thing struggling. But, she managed to succeed in doing it.

"Would you like me to teach you everything else there is to being a hanyou?' Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Oh yes. Please." Kagome replied.

Throughout the day, Inuyasha taught Kagome everything there is to being a hanyou. He taught her how to jump hundreds of feet in the air. He taught her how to use her sharp nose. He even taught her how to be agile and quick.

"Are you ready for the true test of your skills?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yes." Kagome replied.

"Then follow me. And were going to need an apple too." He said, jumping toward the city and away from the shrine.

Kagome did as Inuyasha told, getting an apple and following him the whole time.

They reached a high building and stood on the roof.

"I want you to chase me through the entire city. We will cover as much ground as possible. I need you to chase me around until you can get this apple from the top of my head." He told her.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "I'm not being too hard on you am I?" He asked.

"Oh no. I'm having fun actually." Kagome replied.

"Ok then, I'll keep going. We should try to stay off of the black and gray things."

"You mean the roads and sidewalks?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied. "Ok. Are you ready? GO!" he yelled.

Inuyasha was off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Kagome wasn't too far behind him, running as fast as her new hanyou legs would carry her, which was still pretty darn fast.

Inuyasha continued to run, and Kagome jumped as high as possible. It was so easy for Inuyasha that he ran backwards, so that he could see Kagome coming.

"I'll get you yet Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs, reaching behind her for her bow and arrow. She got and arrow and came up toward the edge of a building. She gathered up all of her courage and took a swan dive, readying her arrow to fire. As Kagome fell, she passed an office with an open window. With just her luck, they all had video cameras because there was an important birthday party going on. The cameras caught her falling past the building, and they soon forgot about the birthday party. They taped her going downward and she was falling at a fast rate. Kagome ignored them and concentrated on the shot. She shot the arrow straight up past the building roof, catching Inuyasha's slick eyes. He stopped and waited for Kagome to come up from the side of the building and did not see her. He soon found out why. Inuyasha felt something move on his head followed by half an apple falling from both sides of his head.

"I win." Kagome said.

"I guess so." Inuyasha replied, "So I suppose that the student has surpassed the teacher."

"Yup." She said.

"So how did you do that anyway?" Inuyasha asked Kagome eagerly.

"Well. I took a swan dive off of a building and shot the arrow toward the sky so that it would distract you. Then I jumped on the windowsills on the sides of the surrounding buildings to jump around and sneak behind you." Kagome explained.

"Wow." Inuyasha said, "That was ama-"

He stopped. "Something's coming straight for us." He told her.

Kagome could hear it now. "It sounds like a-" There was a loud whirling noise, "Helicopter!" Kagome yelled.

"Inuyasha run! Don't blow it up, just run! Follow me!"

Inuyasha did as Kagome said, refraining from blowing up the large, whirly, noisy thingy. They jumped toward the far edge of the city, in the opposite direction of Kagome's house. They jumped and ran for some time, with the helicopter still following them, until they reached a building and jumped down into an abandoned apartment complex. Inuyasha didn't know where in the world they were, but Kagome did. They waited for a while for the helicopter to stop circling the building and fly away. Their wish had been granted.

"Whoo, I'm glad that's over." Kagome said, looking up at the sky.

"Hey Kagome, what was that thing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, that was called a helicopter. It is a machine that helps humans fly inside it. The people inside it were news people, or human people who work on something called 'the news' on the TV. The news helps tell people what's going on in the world." Kagome explained.

They started off toward Kagome's house, being careful not to run into any helicopters.

JaNe!

Anna


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys, this has nothing to do with Inuyasha, it's just a poem I thought up

_Savior Angelic_

Sent from the Heavens above.

Like a summer sonnet

written in the chill of winter.

Though through mortal eyes, none can see

her bless'd touch that doth give

life to you and me

For without her gifts,

earth would be nothing.

And the Demonic Curse

that is called man,

would cause suffering.

Said Angel brings light from the sky above,

that has no inspired poets throughout history,

to write and publish books of love.

Her voice, with which could find

no worthy audience,

provided the world with

music, harmony, and choral ambience.

The savior's beauty, so inate

even Michelangelo could not recreate.

Her skin so soft, that even the

finest silks never came close in comparison.

The moon, whose beams are sometimes referred

to as the natural night light could not prevail,

against her hair, so radiant and bright.

The shape of her lips, a red silhouette,

were full of sheen, that no mortal

came close to them(if you know what I mean.)

The moral of this story, will

come soon, its purpose made

clear like the glint of a doubloon

This woman full of wisdom,

beauty and more,

thought it best to end a centuries old war

Two conflicting countries, both fallen apart,

were bringing nothing but famine and death,

and proof that they weren't smart.

After meeting with these countries' leaders,

she felt that only one thing could be done.

So she gathered up both cities surviving

inhabitants, and told them to run.

in two empty countries she alone stood,

and did the only thing she knew she could.

For you see, the lords of these

countries were vile and corrupt, and

she told the inhabitants, "I must

destroy them, and it must be abrupt."

She gathered her life energy and let it

out in a large explosion, which,

in a history book was classified as the

regions' 'unexplained implosion.'

The savior's body, now a fine dust,

was left behind, while the soul rose

up to heaven, for she had done what she must.

The moral of this tale I tell, is

about finding inner strength, and when put

to the ultimate test, being able to go

that extra length. Her story has lived

on for centuries, and was the

cause of many declarations. Many know

it word for word, though I know not

why. They show no blood relation.

The only one who has lived this story is I,

for I am her reincarnation.

Anna May

12/12/04

I know that was random, but I wanted to see what you guys thought of it. I hope you liked it! Chapter six is on the way!

Ja Ne  
Anna


	7. Chapter 7

This chappie was pretty long. It's about 23 pages long, give or take 1 or 2.

Tori: Is this better? I updated for you! No need to get down on your knees for dramatic emphasis, I got the point. lol sorry 'bout interrupting your flow w/ the poem 2. its all good!

InuyashaDreamGirl: This chapter tells why they were being chased by a Helicopter, don't worry

Girl in the light (and) I know ur secret: thanks for the web love, I really try hard!

On with the show…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha! wish I could though...

Chapter 6

When they arrived at Kagome's house, she opened the door and said, "We're home!"

"Did you have fun in the city?" Kagome's mom said, sounding kind of serious.

"Um. How did you know that we were in the city?" Kagome asked her mother.

"If you want to know why, then ask Kinomi Atakira, the news anchorwoman." Mrs. Higurashi said, now quite angry.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Kagome questioned, while Inuyasha followed her into the living room. The TV was on and the news anchor was talking and playing something from a video camera.

"...Yet again you see the tape of the mysterious girl with a bow and arrow that jumped from an 80 story building. You can see that she shot the arrow straight into the sky. Unfortunately, the cameras followed the arrow that she fired, but not the actual girl. The cameras in the office buildings were filming the birthday party of the president of Nosy Entertainment Company. Our TV crew's helicopter was on the roof of the building at the time, so as they caught his film, they went to use their helicopter to track down the free falling girl. The crew could not find the girl for a while, until they discovered her jumping from windowsill to windowsill all over many buildings. The news copter discovered another mysterious person, this time a male. The two people were pursued by the news copter for almost ten minutes, chasing them on rooftops throughout the city. We will have more on this story as it develops. I'm Kinomi Atakira for JBC news."

All eyes moved from the TV, to the hanyou couple.

"What did we do?" Inuyasha questioned, trying to stand his ground.

"Inuyasha, the real question is 'what didn't you do?" Miroku told them.

"Well, we didn't go to the grocery store and get ramen like we planned to today." Kagome pointed out.

"This isn't a joke you two! Your lives were in danger back there. Don't just laugh it off like it was absolutely nothing!" Kagome's mom yelled, like she was punishing two four-year old children.

"But mother, it was absolutely nothing. Inuyasha was just training me, and teaching me how to harness my new powers. He's even going to teach me how to use the tetsusaiga." Kagome said.

"The what?" Her mom asked her.

"The tetsusaiga." Inuyasha said, drawing the tetsusaiga from its scabbard. He transformed it, and twirled it around, showing it off. Inuyasha tossed it to Kagome and watched her struggle to keep holding on to it. It was so heavy, that when she threw it over her shoulder, she fell backward onto the floor.

"Maybe I should have my own sword made." Kagome suggested.

"Shall I take a fang to Totosai?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I would be eternally grateful if you would." Kagome replied.

"It is only about 60 miles from here. It will only take me about 15 minutes if the wind is against me." He told her.

Everybody's jaw dropped except for Kagome's. They were all astounded at the fact that if you do the math, Inuyasha could travel about 4 miles a minute, or in plain English, really, really, fast.

"Um. But, I'm going to need one of your fangs first." Inuyasha said, pointing at her mouth.

"Oh, yeah. Right, that might help some." Kagome told him, walking over to a drawer for a pair of tongs. "Here you go." She said, handing them to Inuyasha.

"Open wide." He said, "Um, you might want to close your eyes. This is going to sting a little bit"  
Kagome did as Inuyasha told and closed her eyes and opened her mouth. There was a small popping noise when Inuyasha pulled out the pointed fang. Kagome swished her tongue around the place where her fang was supposed to be.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, slapping him sharply on the back of his head, "You just yanked out her tooth!"

"SO! It'll grow back in a few days anyway." He yelled, running out the door. Inuyasha ran out the door and through the well.

Kagome put a hand to her forehead, "That big baby. He was just running away from my mother." She sighed, "I expected that."

"Well Kagome, now that Inuyasha has run away, I suppose that you can explain to me what happened. I'm going to tell you right now that I don't ever want you want you jumping around on the rooftops in the cities again." Her mother told her sternly.

"Yes maim." Kagome replied, with defeat in her voice.

"You could have been killed, or, or even been captured. Doctors could have dissected you or something like that. They could have even been put in a zoo or something."

"I seriously doubt that police would be smart enough to figure out our secret. They wouldn't even be able to catch us if they saw us." Kagome said with ease, as though she were Inuyasha.

"Stop joking around. I've already lost your father, I'm not going to lose my only daughter just because she was jumping around with her boyfriend on a roof!" Her mother yelled, now crying hard.

"Mother, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm not even supposed to die for another 10,000 years." Kagome said, trying to calm her mother.

Everybody gave her a crazy look.

"10,000!" grandpa exclaimed, "That's ten millenniums!"

"Yeah, so. That's how long his kind lives, and that's how long I'm going to live." She said, still mad at her mother for yelling at her, "I'm going outside." She added, thinking of a way to get away from the others. Kagome walked to the door, and outside beneath the God tree. Everything felt so right to her when she was under it. All of her troubles just went away when she was under it. Kagome thought back to when she first met Inuyasha beneath the tree. She inhaled some of Inuyasha's wonderful scent on her clothes. He smelled like vanilla and cherries.

"I miss him already and he's only been gone for a few minutes." Kagome said.

"Well, you shouldn't miss me anymore. I'm right here." Inuyasha said, surprising Kagome.

"Where did you come from? I thought you were at totosai's." She questioned, burying her head in Inuyasha's chest.

"What in the world are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm smelling you. You smell good. You smell like vanilla and cherries." Kagome replied.

"I do." Inuyasha questioned; he looked a little embarrassed.

"What? Did you expect a more tough, sweaty smell like Kouga?" Kagome said, "I hate that sweaty smell."

"No, I didn't. But I never expected to smell like vanilla and cherries. That's strange." He told her.

YAAWWWWN.

"I think it's about time to turn in, don't you think?" Kagome pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so, I'm sleepy too." Inuyasha replied.

The couple jumped up to her window and climbed through. Kagome closed her window, and pulled back the blankets of her bed.

"I'm sorry Inu, but you can't sleep with me tonight. My mom might come in here and freak out, and she's already mad at us."

"Oh alright." Inuyasha said, finally giving her up.

"But you can sleep beside my bed if you'd like." She told him.

Inuyasha agreed with her and kissed her on the cheek. They exchanged their goodnights, and Kagome turned off the light. All you could hear was breathing, and all you could see was Inuyasha's eye opening occasionally to check on Kagome.

The sun rose over the Higurashi shrine.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The door to Kagome's room cracked open, "Kagome, are you awake?" Mrs. Higurashi said.

A moan-like mumble came from Kagome's bed.

Kagome's mom ignored her daughter's groans and opened her eyes wide.

"I'm getting the camera." She thought to herself. She returned a moment later with the camera and turned off the flash mode.

Click.

"There. That's done now." She thought to herself some more.

The picture will come out looking like this: Kagome was snuggled up in her bed facing Inuyasha. And Inuyasha was sitting beside her bed holding both his sword in one hand, and Kagome's hand in the other. Both of them were fast asleep.

"Kagome, are you awake?" her mom asked her again, walking over to her.

"Whaaaat?" Kagome whined sleepily.

"Kagome dear, it's time to wake up now." She shook her daughter's shoulder.

A low growl came from Inuyasha's direction.

Kagome's mom jumped.

"Kagome wake up, you've got to go to school today. And why is your boyfriend growling at me?"

"MOM! I've got school today? Oh, man. And Inuyasha is just trying to protect me."

"But Kagome, he's asleep."

"Yeah, I know. But, he's still very protective of me, and he can smell you in here too." Kagome said, getting out of the bed. "Inuyasha, wake up."

"Mmm, just five more minutes mom." Inuyasha said, still asleep.

Kagome and her mom laughed hard.

"Shh." laugh "mom" laugh "Be quiet" laugh "You'll wake him up." "Hey" laugh "Watch this" Kagome said, reaching over to Inuyasha's head.

Kagome twiddled with Inuyasha's ear and said, "Inuyasha, It's time to wake up now."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Not now. Come back later." Inuyasha kept his eyes closed and crawled instinctively into Kagome's bed.

Kagome and her mother laughed hard yet again.

"Alright Kagome" laugh "time for school now" laugh "You need to get dressed."

"Yes maim, I'll be down for breakfast in a minute." Kagome told her mother.

"Ok Kagome, I'll see you at breakfast." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

Kagome got dressed in silence, being careful not to wake Inuyasha.

Too late. Inuyasha was bound to wake up sooner or later.

"What are doing?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I've got to go to school today."

"School." He whined, "Why?"

"Inuyasha, I don't belong to you. I can go other places you know."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want you to go. I'm going to miss you. What will I do while you are away at school?" Inuyasha complained.

"I've got an idea. Why don't you just follow me to school, eat lunch with me, and walk home with me? Just don't go getting anyone's attention while school is in session." Kagome explained.

"Alright then, I'll walk you to school, wait for your lunch time, and walk home with you. Um, Kagome, what are you going to do about your ears?"

"Well, I think that I can get my mom to write me a doctors excuse to allow me to wear a hat on school grounds." Kagome said, situating a hat on her head that matches her uniform.

"And as for my fangs, I'll just file them down. They'll grow back while I'm sleeping. I'll do the same thing with my claws." She said, reaching for a nail file.

"That'll hurt. Your teeth I mean. Wouldn't that hurt?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Yes it will. But I'm willing to have a little pain in order to keep this a secret. All of my friends at school will not know, neither will Hobo."

Scrape.

Scrape.

Scrape.

Kagome finished filing down her teeth and nails.

"Wow, that really does hurt." She said.

The two walked down the stairs and ate breakfast, Kagome brushed her teeth, and the two walked out the door to her house.

"Ahh!" Three girls screamed. It was Eri, Ayumi, and Yuki.

"Oh. Um, hi guys." Kagome stuttered.

"Um Kagome, who is this?"

"Well, this is Inuyasha. He is, um, uh, he's my boyfriend." Kagome replied.

Fortunately, Inuyasha being so tall, and Kagome's friends being so short, they couldn't even see over Inuyasha's head and ears. And his sleeves are so long that you can't see his claws.

"Your, your boyfriend?" Eri repeated.

"Group meeting!" Yuki exclaimed, Kagome's friends dragging her away from Inuyasha.

"Kagome, when did you get a boyfriend? You were just sick with hepatitis, and know you've got a boyfriend! Well, he is pretty cute." Eri said giggling.

Inuyasha perked up his ears. He acted like he wasn't listening, but he was listening to hear what those girls were talking about.

"I know he's cute." Kagome answered.

"But Kagome, what about Hojo? I thought you liked each other." Yuki asked her. Inuyasha listened a little bit closer.

"Well, Hojo still likes me, but I'm over him. Hojo is really nice, and brings me gifts when I'm "sick," but he'll find a nice girlfriend. I'm just mot made for Hojo." Kagome replied.

"Wow Kagome, that was some speech." Ayumi answered.

Eri slapped her forehead, "Oh no, I forgot my geometry book at home. Will you two come with me?"

Kagome's three friends walked down the street toward Eri's house.

"Well, that was strange." Inuyasha said, as he and Kagome walked toward her school.

"One of your friends thinks that I'm cute." He gloated.

"Well, you are cute." Kagome replied.

"Hey, are we going back to the past tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I suppose so, I would like to return to the feudal era and see the village again. Hey, you know what, your pretty lucky that Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka are short and couldn't see your dog ears." Kagome said.

She took off her hat, revealing her ears. "I could barely hear my friends talking to me, and it was getting hot under there." Kagome wiggled her ears to cool them off.

"It's going to be torture wearing this thing all day. It feels weird being a hanyou. If I ever told my friends about this, they would never believe me. Yeah, let me tell you, I used an ancient and powerful jewel to alter my blood to be a half-demon. This is Inuyasha, he is my half-demon boyfriend. I travel through an ancient well on my temple grounds to feudal Japan. I fight battle bloodthirsty demons alongside Inuyasha, a female demon exterminator, and a priest with a groping problem." She sighed, "I have a complicated life. Oh, and did I mention that since I am a hanyou, I won't die for 10,000 years? Yeah, I think that just about sums up my life." Kagome added.

A scream came from behind them. It was Ayumi; she had fainted down the street. Kagome and Inuyasha ran down the street in a hurry.

"Eri, what happened to Ayumi?" Kagome questioned.

"I don't know Kagome, she just fainted in the street." Eri replied.

"Don't listen to her Kagome." Inuyasha said, "They're lying. They were listening to our conversation up the street, and the girl fainted. They heard you talk to me about your being hanyou." Inuyasha said plainly. "I think that they're scared of us." He turned to the girls, "Aren't you?"

The two conscious girls backed up defensively.

"Stay back demon, I have pepper spray." Eri said.

"Inuyasha, stop doing that and hurry, I've got to get to school, or I'll be late." Kagome said, pulling his arm.

"Oh all right." Inuyasha said, following Kagome.

The two began to run down the street.

"I think we should jump on the roofs of buildings, we might be seen by people on the street if we continue like this." Kagome suggested.

"I suppose your right." Inuyasha replied, the two jumping up on a roof.

A few moments later, Kagome said, "Were a few blocks away from my school. Let's get down here."

The two jumped down from a rooftop and into an alley.

"I'll walk to school from here Inuyasha." Kagome told him, kissing him goodbye on the cheek.

"I'll see you at lunchtime then. I guess I can wait on a roof and get the rest of my sleep." Inuyasha joked.

"Goodbye Inuyasha." Kagome said waving, she walked off toward her school. When Kagome reached it, she was greeted by most, and the others just looked at her and whispered to their friends. The rest of the morning got worse by the minute. Beside the fact that Kagome had handfuls of quizzes, tests, and exams, but as the day went on, there were more fingers pointed at her from a distance. And, the whispers about her are getting louder. Kagome sighed, "Finally, it's lunchtime."

Kagome put her books in her locker, and got her lunch tray from the cafeteria. She told her friends, "I'm eating outside today."

Kagome walked outside, and sat at a table under the shade of a tree. Inuyasha smelled her coming, and jumped down from the tree to join her.

"Have you missed me?" He asked her.

"Oh yes, I've missed you all day. I have had the worst day so far. I had to make up my tests, and people were talking about me and pointing at me. I couldn't recognize what they were talking about because there were so many people doing it. It was horrible."

"Well, that's over now. It's lunchtime and I'm sitting here with you." Inuyasha sucked up. Kagome gave him a thank you hug. "Bonus points for me." He said.

Rustle.

Rustle.

Inuyasha reached his hand in a bush beside the table. He pulled out Eri, Ayumi, and Yuki.

"I thought I smelled humans around." Inuyasha said plainly.

"Inuyasha put them down." Kagome told him.

"Fine." He replied.

Kagome turned to the girls and asked them, "What is up with all the sneaking around? I thought you guys were my friends."

"Your not our friend." Yuki told Kagome. "Our friend is Kagome Higurashi, a sixteen year old girl who goes to an average middle school in Tokyo. You're not Kagome. Your an icky, disgusting, demon."

"Don't say that about me!" Kagome yelled. "Let me tell you something about me that sometimes even I don't believe."

Kagome began telling the lone and detailed story about how she came to know Inuyasha and her other friends in the feudal era. She told about being a reincarnation, and about Shessomaru, and the Shikon No Tama.

Kagome explained how she was never really sick, just in the feudal era gathering jewel shards. Her grandpa just used illnesses as excuses for going through the well. She told about Kaede, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. She told and told and told about the past year until she could not tell any more.

"Wow." Eri said slowly.

"I, I'm amazed." Yuki admitted.

"I'm speechless." Ayumi said.

Kagome gave a smirk and took off her hat.

"Whoo, I was starting to boil under there."

She wiggled her ears to cool, and put on a satisfied smile.

"That's better." She said.

Kagome jumped up in the tree to join Inuyasha, who had already jumped up there during her tale.

"Wait a minute. Hey Kagome, My mom was watching the news last night, and they were talking about this girl who jumped off a building. I saw the video tape, which was pretty cool, and the girl in the tape looked kind of like you." Eri told her.

"Well Eri, actually it was me. It was Inuyasha and I on the roof of that building."

"Feh. Kagome, why are you telling these humans about our life? I don't trust them. If it were up to me, I would have killed them on the spot. Just as soon as they started asking all those questions." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, you would have killed me the day I met you, but you didn't." Kagome told him.

"No, I would not have killed you. I was just stuck to a tree for fifty years, and I needed to stretch my legs." Inuyasha lied. He really would have killed her the day he met her, but he got to know the human he befriended.

"Inuyasha, your such a liar. You just kept me alive because I was a miko detecting the shards of the jewel." Kagome stated.

"I'm not answering that." Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"Oh, you big baby." She threw at him.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just jumped higher in the tree and relaxed in a branch.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with him." Kagome told her friends. Kagome started chewing on her lip.

"Ow! Oh no, my fans and claws are growing back. I didn't think they would grow back until tomorrow." She groaned.

"Kagome," Eri stated, "I speak for all of us when I say: were sorry."

"I accept your apology you guys." Kagome said.

"I think I'm going to get out of my school uniform, and into more comfortable clothes." Kagome added, "I'll be right back."

Kagome walked inside to the girl's bathroom and got dressed. A few moments later she came back outside to join her friends and Inuyasha. Her friends opened their eyes and stared at her.

"Hey Kagome, you look just like that Inuyasha guy." Ayumi said.

"I know, Inuyasha got these clothes made for me. They help bring out my true fighting potential. They help me to be quick and agile. Kind of like that stunt I pulled on the building. I was just training with Inuyasha, and a helicopter came after us. It was very strange." Kagome sighed, "I can't' wait to get back into the feudal era. With all that fresh air and clean water. Hey! I've got an idea. Why don't we bring you guys with us for a day?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, "What are you crazy? We can bring those humans back with us. They'll be killed in a matter of minutes. I'm not going to baby-sit them."

"Well, maybe I am crazy. They can just tell their parents that they're coming to my house for a sleepover. That'll work." Kagome assured Inuyasha.

"Alright, whatever. But if they get killed, your going to have to tell their parents why their daughter's souls were dragged off to hell because you wanted them to see my time." Inuyasha said.

"Ok." Kagome answered simply.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

"Oh no, we've got to get back to class in a few minutes. I'll see you after school Inuyasha." Kagome said, kissing Inuyasha on the cheek.

Kagome put on a smile and walked to her remaining classes. The rest of the day went pretty well. She learned to ignore to whispers about her.

"Students, the photography club will be meeting next Monday after school..." The Friday afternoon announcements said.

Kagome met Eri, Ayumi, and Yuki in front of the school.

"Ok, just ask your parents about it when you get home, and meet me at my house tomorrow morning. Ok?" Kagome said.

The girls agreed with Kagome, and said their goodbyes.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome yelled at them, walking over to the tree Inuyasha was in.

"Inuyasha, school is over now. It's time to go home." Kagome said to the tree.

"Good. It was getting boring around here without you." Inuyasha told her, jumping out of the tree. "Lets go."

Kagome jumped to the roof of the school building and yelled, "I bet you can't catch me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha jumped after her, "Oh yeah, how much do you bet that I can't catch you?"

"I bet sleeping in my bed tonight that you can't catch me." Kagome said.

"Alright then, your on." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome began running quickly to her house, but Inuyasha was closing in on her. Kagome became aware of Inuyasha so close to her so she tried to speed up. Inuyasha was only just warming up, and got even faster then Kagome herself. He was running backwards with his arms behind his head and said, "Are you ready to give up yet?"

Kagome answered, "I'll never give in to you Inuyasha."

"I think I can change that." Inuyasha said, jumping at Kagome and grabbing her waist. Inuyasha tickled Kagome's ribs and Kagome could hardly breathe she was laughing so hard.

"Inuyasha! You're going to kill me!" Kagome laughed.

"No I'm not. I shall spare you from a death tickle." Inuyasha said.

"A... death... tickle?" Kagome questioned. She soon broke out into an uncontrollable laughter.

"That's so lame. Oh my goodness." She laughed.

"Hey, don't make fun of me miss 'let's poke Inuyasha while he's sleeping and see if he doesn't notice.' I heard you guys laughing at me. This is payback. I'm going to embarrass you until you apologize to me." He said smugly.

"Now," He said, tickling Kagome again, "apologize to me."

"Alright!" laugh "I'm sorry!" laugh

"Ok. Now that that's out of the way, I get to sleep in your bed tonight." Inuyasha demanded.

"Fine. I bet you my bed tonight that you couldn't catch me, and I lost so, you win Inuyasha." Kagome said, opening to door to her house.

"Mom, were home!" Kagome yelled.

"Mom! Mo- oh." Kagome stopped. She saw a note on the refrigerator that said,

"Kagome-

Your friend Kaede sensed danger in the village, so she and the others went to save it. They'll be back tomorrow. Your grandpa, Sota, Shippo, and I went to the fair. We'll be back around ten o'clock tonight.

Love Mom.

"It's a note from my mom. It says that Kaede, Sango, and Miroku went to save the village from something Kaede sensed. My mom, grandpa, Sota, and Shippo went to the fair, and they won't be back until around ten o'clock tonight. So, that means that we are going to be here all alone until the return." Kagome said.

"Good. I'm kind of getting tired of your mother. She is getting on by nerves. She's been yelling at me since I got here. And your little brother too. He and Shippo have been bugging me the entire time. You have been the highlight of this trip." Inuyasha complained.

"Oh stop being such a baby. It hasn't been that bad. I've been with you the entire time, and when you ran away to Totosai's, Mom yelled at me twice as much." Kagome threw back at him.

"Hey," She added, "Would you like some ramen? We've got eat something for dinner."

"Hell yeah. I'm starving." Inuyasha said.

"I would have guessed that." Kagome snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Oh nothing. I just mean that you are always hungry for ramen noodles." Kagome replied.

"So." Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"Lets just get our ramen and go to sleep, Ok?" She interrupted.

"Alright. Hey, where are you going to sleep tonight since I'm going be sleeping in your bed?" He asked her.

"I'm probably going to be sleeping on the couch tonight. It's not as comfortable as my bed, but it's still pretty nice." Kagome said.

"Ok then. Are you sure your going to be all right? You're going to be all the way down here, when I'm going to be upstairs. And don't forget that once I'm asleep, I'm asleep for a long time." Inuyasha confessed.

"Yeah, I know, I've been with you for a year. I think I would know." She said, "Hey, you need to take a shower."

"A what." Inuyasha asked.

"A shower. It's like a bath, only you stand up." She answered.

Kagome led Inuyasha into the bathroom and explained the 'complexity' of taking a shower. There were some bumps along the way.

"What's this?" he asked.

"That's called soap. You wash yourself with it. It makes you clean." She answered simply.

"Well then, what's this?" he asked.

"That's called shampoo. You wash your hair with it. It makes your hair clean." She replied.

"What's this?" Inuyasha said, holding up something that looks like pack of sugar.

"That's called a tampon." Kagome said, not paying attention. "Your use it for- Hey! Where in the world did you get that from!" she yelled.

"I got it from inside the cabinet thing you told me about." Inuyasha said, ducking his head because he felt that Kagome was about to smack him a good one.

"Ok, breathe." Kagome said to herself.

"Inuyasha, maybe you shouldn't be going in the cabinet anymore." Kagome said, this time talking to Inuyasha.

Kagome moved on to explain the shower itself.

"You lift up this thing right here to turn it on. Then you need to turn it this way to make the water cold, and you turn it this way to make the water hot." She explained. "I'll keep my eyes closed do you don't have to worry about me looking at you."

"Ok then." Inuyasha said, untying his sword.

Inuyasha got all of his closed off and Followed Kagome's instructions.

"Remember what I told you about how hot or cold the water can be." Kagome said.

"Alright, whatever." Inuyasha replied, a little embarrassed.

The sound of water running became apparent. Soon the shower came on. It was followed by a shout.

"Ahh!" Inuyasha yelled, "Why is it so damned hot?"

"Well, make it colder." Kagome yelled back at him.

"Ahh!" He yelled again, "Now it's cold!"

Kagome sighed, "Here, let me do it."

With her eyes closed, she reached her hand in the shower and adjusted the heat to be just right.

Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"You wouldn't last ten minutes in the modern times without me."

"Hey," He said, "I heard that."

Inuyasha threw out a handful of water at Kagome. She let out a scream.

"I'll get you for that Inuyasha!" She yelled.

Inuyasha laughed.

There was a loud beeping noise.

"Oh no." Kagome exclaimed, "I forgot about the ramen!"

She quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. The ramen had boiled over onto the burner. Moments later Kagome returned to the bathroom to find that Inuyasha had already gotten dressed.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha said as Kagome came in.

"Oh yeah, our ramen boiled over onto the stove." Kagome replied.

"Oh." He said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey, smart guy." Kagome said. Inuyasha turn around only to have Kagome squirting water in his face. Inuyasha wiped the water off his face and saw Kagome holding up a strange colorful-shaped thing with water in it.

"That's payback for earlier." She said. Kagome threw one of those things at Inuyasha.

"It's called a water gun." Kagome explained.

She ran into the bathroom to refill her water gun. She ran downstairs and out the backdoor. Inuyasha felt he had no choice but to follow Kagome. He shrugged his shoulders and took off after her.

"I'll get you Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh yeah, you just try and get me." Kagome yelled in returned, squirting water in his direction.

"I don't have to try to catch you." Inuyasha smirked.

"Hey, I'll get you for that Inuyasha." She yelled at him.

Kagome squirted water in Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha yelled. "Hey!"

Inuyasha finally figured out how to squirt the water from the gun.

"Take that." He said, returning the water in the ears Kagome had given him.

"Ahh! That's torture!" she exclaimed.

"Well it comes pretty easy to you though." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I'll get you!" She yelled.

Kagome jumped at Inuyasha, squirt gun in hand. Inuyasha dodged her attack, making Kagome trip over his leg.

"Ha! I win." Inuyasha bragged.

Kagome took notice to his bragging and lunged at Inuyasha. He took off running into the trees. "Don't run away from me. I'm going to sniff you out anyway." Kagome yelled.

"Kagome?" A female voice yelled.

"Oh, Hi Eri. What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to get here until tomorrow."

Eri emerged from the steps of the Higurashi shrine. She was soon followed by Ayumi and Yuki.

Inuyasha jumped behind Kagome and squirted her in the ear.

"Can you hold on for just a second you guys? I've got to take care if Inuyasha." Kagome stated.

Kagome jumped after Inuyasha, and they were both hidden by the trees and brush surrounding the shrine. For a moment, there was complete silence.

"Ow!" Inuyasha yelled, his yell echoing across the shrine.

Kagome emerged from the brush smiling. Inuyasha followed close behind her, holding his head.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled.

"Well, that's for squirting water in my ears. Now I've got to wait until it all comes out." She replied

"Whatever." Inuyasha said, jumping into a tree branch.

Kagome ignored him, "So guys," She said, turning to her friends, "Why are you here so early anyway?"

"We wanted to surprise you." Ayumi told Kagome. "Our parents said we could stay the entire weekend."

"That sounds like fun." Kagome answered.

Kagome noticed that the sun was setting over the Higurashi shrine.

"Let's head on inside. It's getting dark out here." She said.

The four girls walked inside Kagome's house when Yuki said, "What about Inuyasha?"

Kagome replied, "Oh he's fine. He'll come in when he feels like it."

"Is he always this stubborn Kagome?" Ayumi questioned.

"Most of the time, yes." Kagome answered.

"Hey Kagome, are there really deadly demons in the feudal era as Inuyasha says there are?" Eri asked her.

"Yes, there are deadly demons, but Inuyasha and I will protect you from any danger." She said.

Inuyasha finally spoke up from outside, "I'm not protecting any humans from anything. Just let them get eaten by bloodthirsty demons. I've been waiting for some excitement." Inuyasha yelled from his tree.

"Inuyasha, you ended up protecting me from bloodthirsty demons, and then you fell in love with me." Kagome threw in his face.

"Hey, that's dirty." He yelled back.

"Well, so are you." She exclaimed.

Inuyasha was quiet after that. Kagome, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuki ate their dinner, and prepared for bed. Kagome's friends rolled out their sleeping bags on the floor of Kagome's room, and Kagome and her friends climbed in their beds. They exchanged their goodnights, and Kagome turned off the bedroom light.

Kagome heard her family come home from the fair, and Shippo came to sleep in Kagome's bed with her. When Kagome was sure that everyone was asleep, she opened her bedroom window. She climbed out her window, being careful not to wake anyone. Kagome closed the window a crack behind her and jumped down to join Inuyasha in the god tree. Inuyasha was fast asleep in a branch. Kagome jumped up and snuggled beside Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around his chest and fell asleep almost instantly. Inuyasha woke up to see Kagome snuggled up with him. He noticed Kagome's leg dangling from the branch and picked it back up and placed it beside her. Inuyasha resumed his sleepy position, except this time his arm was wrapped around her waist. They slept together in the god tree, with the sounds of insects making their beautiful music throughout the night.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, its breakfast time." Kagome's mom yelled in the god tree.

Kagome mumbled something in Inuyasha's chest sleepily. Inuyasha heard her speak and opened his eyes. He stretched his arms out and let out a long yawn.

"Good morning." Inuyasha said. Kagome cracked her eyes and plucked herself from Inuyasha.

"Hello, did you sleep well?" She asked lazily.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Kagome!" The girls yelled from the foot of the tree. Inuyasha and Kagome decided that they were going to have to get up sooner or later, so they jumped down to greet the girls. Well, Kagome did anyway. Inuyasha still had his doubts with those girls. Kagome's mother came outside with two muffins.

"Here Kagome, since you guys are going to be leaving soon, here's breakfast for the road." She said.

Kagome thanked her mother, and stuffed a muffin in Inuyasha's mouth.

"Here Inuyasha, eat this, It's good." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha tool Kagome's advice and ate the muffin.

Shippo popped out from behind Eri's leg.

"Hey Kagome, how come you never told us about this cute little guy?" Ayumi asked.

"I guess it slipped my mind." Kagome answered.

Kagome and Inuyasha ate their muffins as Shippo entertained the girls with his foxfire and illusions. After that, they prepared to take their leave. Kagome packed her big, yellow backpack, and her mother walked out to the well house with them.

When Kagome was preparing to jump through the well and wait for everyone else, her back door opened and Grandpa and Sota came out.

"Wait Kagome, we want to go with you!" Sota yelled.

"Well alright," Kagome thought for a moment, "As long as Mom comes with you."

"I would be glad to come with you guys." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Right then. I'll jump on the other side of the well and wait for you guys." Kagome said.

She jumped through the well and disappeared.

"Alright, who's next?" Inuyasha asked.

"I want to go next!" Sota exclaimed.

Inuyasha helped Sota over the edge of the well and made sure he jumped through. Shippo followed close behind.

"I suppose we'll go next." Mrs. Higurashi said, taking Grandpa's hand. They walked to the well and jumped through as though they have done it before. All who remained were Inuyasha, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuki. The three girls took a deep breath, and made their way to the well. They let out a scream on the way down, but they managed on their own. Inuyasha let out a long sigh, and closed the well house door. He jumped on the side of the well, and then through it. When he arrived on the other side, he jumped up see once again the feudal era.

Kagome took a deep breath to take in the clean, fresh air. The newcomers looked around in awe.

"So," Kagome said, "How do you like it?"

Kagome received positive results from the group. Shippo climbed on Kagome's shoulder, and Inuyasha grabbed her backpack.

"Let's get going to the village." Inuyasha suggested.

The large group started off toward the village, everyone looking excited, especially Grandpa. On the way, Kagome suggested that they take a short break. They just so happened to be in front of the god tree, so Inuyasha took his place back in his branch. Kagome jumped up to join him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, burying her head in his chest.

"Nothing." He replied flatly, lying at the same time.

He kept going, "I just don't like all these people around."

"Your such an antisocial." She said.

Inuyasha became depressed at the sound of her saying that. Kagome didn't mean for it to come out like that, so she tried to make it sound better by saying, "You may be an antisocial hanyou, but you're my antisocial hanyou."

Inuyasha cheered up after hearing that. Kagome saw his change in attitude, and gave him a hug.

"I love you Inuyasha." She said.

"I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha quietly replied.

While this was going on, Kagome's friends and family were busy resting and being entertained by Shippo.

Kagome broke the romantic silence by saying, "Where shall we live?"

Inuyasha replied with, "I've got it all figured out, don't worry."

"And what do you have figured out?" She asked.

"Don't worry, It's a surprise." He smirked.

"You can't give me a hint?" Kagome pestered.

Inuyasha laughed.

"I'm not going to tell you until the time is right." Inuyasha said.

"Aww. You ruin my fun." She joked.

Inuyasha and Kagome talked and laughed in the god tree, until Inuyasha stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong Inu?" Kagome asked.

"Shh. Listen. Don't you smell it?" He whispered.

"I don't smell anthi-" She stopped.

A small breeze passed over them.

Kagome sighed, "Oh no, not her again."

"Yup," Inuyasha said, "It's Kikyo again."

Just the sound of that name gave Kagome a shiver down her spine.

"Ugh, what does she want now?" she said.

They jumped down from the tree to warn the others of Kikyo's presence. They decided that they should continue their walk to the village, and then take care of Kikyo when the time came. She was actually three miles away, but the hanyous' sharp noses could smell her from there. Kagome jumped ahead of the group to greet Kaede, Miroku, and Sango.

Sango greeted her close friend from the future with a welcome hug. Kaede and Miroku gave a simple, "Hello Kagome."

Kagome returned the hellos and tilted her head toward the forest edge at the exact time that the others emerged from the forest.

Kagome introduced her friends from school. The three from the past gave their salutations, as did the people from the future. Since you all know Miroku, you could at least figure out what he was going to do. Miroku, a highly honored Buddhist priest, asked all three of Kagome's friends to bear his children. It was closely followed by a sharp, slap in the back of the head by Kagome and Sango.

Inuyasha and Kagome soon became serious as Inuyasha gave Kagome a look of readiness.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Yes." She simply replied.

As Kagome and Inuyasha began to jump off toward the forest, Kagome's mom stopped them.

"Kagome, where are you going?" she asked.

"Oh, um, uh, where going to uh... What were we going to do?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed, "You forgot already? We were going to kill Kikyo."

Kagome smacked him in the chest.

"Were not going to kill her!" She exclaimed.

"Well, she's already dead. Why can't we just get rid of her?" He asked.

Kagome sighed and jumped off toward the forest. Inuyasha followed close behind.

Meanwhile, back in Kaede's village, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuki started walking toward the forest.

"Where are you three going?" Miroku questioned them.

"We were just going for a walk. We wanted to explore the feudal era some more." Ayumi lied.

"You guys wanted to spy on Inuyasha and Kagome didn't you?" he asked.

"Well Miroku, I don't necessarily blame them. I too am curious to see if Kikyo was really around or if it was an excuse to get away from all of us and be alone." Sango pointed out.

All of them agreed that they were going to quietly follow Inuyasha and Kagome, and set off to do it. Sango, Kagome's mom, and her three friends rode on Kirara's back. The rest of them rode on Shippo who had transformed into an enormous bird.

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the place that they expected Kikyo to show up. They stood silently, waiting for her.

A purple streak of light came heading toward Kagome's forehead. Inuyasha caught the light and snapped it in two.

It was an arrow that the undead miko had shot. Kikyo's soul skimmers emerged from the woods in front of a levitating Kikyo.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha said smugly.

Kikyo wasn't paying attention to Inuyasha though. She had her sights set on Kagome. Kagome growled defensively, taking a step toward Kikyo. She stopped growling to say, "What do you want Kikyo?"

"I want nothing of you but my soul, wench." Kikyo replied.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Do not interfere Inuyasha. This is between me and my so-called reincarnation." Kikyo said cold and emotionless.

Kagome got angry after hearing that.

"If you want me Kikyo, come for me." Kagome threw at her.

Kikyo readied another arrow in her bow. Kagome outstretched her claws to signal that she was prepared for Kikyo's worst.

Rustle.

Rustle.

Rustle.

Inuyasha jumped over to the brush to investigate the noises. Kagome and Kikyo did not move an inch. Inuyasha stuck his head in quietly to find everyone staring at him.

"Um, hi Inuyasha." Sango mumbled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled. "Were trying to fight Kikyo out here!"

Kagome broke free from her fighting trance and directed her attention toward the group. Kikyo had done the same thing as well. An evil look appeared in Kikyo's eyes. She had an Idea. Why go through the trouble of killing Kagome when her boyfriend can do it for her?

Kikyo had directed her arrow toward Inuyasha instead of Kagome. Kagome had realized Kikyo's intentions of firing the arrow at Inuyasha and tried to warn him.

"Inuyasha, look out!" She screamed.

As Inuyasha turned around to see what he had to look out for, Kikyo fired the arrow straight for Inuyasha's chest. He tried to catch it in the process, but unfortunately, he was too slow. Kikyo's arrow had pierced straight into Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha let out a shout of pain and tried to remove the arrow from the wound. An eerie, purple energy surrounded the arrow and prevented Inuyasha from removing it. As a result of trying to remove it, Inuyasha was shocked with the purple energy. He rose from the ground unwillingly and sank back to the ground a moment later. Inuyasha opened his eyes and they glowed bright red. Kagome couldn't understand it. His eyes were red, but he wasn't undergoing the metamorphosis. She looked back at Inuyasha, who had just ripped the arrow out of his chest. Inuyasha lunged at Kagome, and Kagome only just realized that Inuyasha was attacking her.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled, "What are you doing?"

Inuyasha did not speak. He just continued to attack Kagome. She shot a look of suspicion toward Kikyo. Kagome felt that Inuyasha's weird behavior had something to do with Kikyo. Apparently, Kagome had been thinking too hard. She had become distracted and Inuyasha cut a huge gash in her leg. Kagome let out a yelp of pain and fell to the ground. Feeling a little dizzy, Kagome arose from the ground and said, "I will not attack you. I know that my Inuyasha is still in there somewhere. Your still in there somewhere, I know it..." She trailed off. Kagome collapsed on the ground, but she hadn't passed out.

Kagome's friends and family had been watching the entire thing occur right in front of them.

"Kagome!" Her mother screamed. "My child!"

"Kagome, you must get up!" Sango yelled. "Kikyo is controlling Inuyasha's movements!"

Kagome heard Sango's statement and struggled to get up. She closed her eyes and summoned all of the energy inside of herself. With a burst of light, Kagome shot toward Inuyasha, and unsheathed the tetsusaiga. She transformed the giant fang and lunged toward Kikyo. Kikyo defensively forced Inuyasha to chase after Kagome, but Inuyasha refused. Inuyasha had regained only enough control to refuse to fight, but he could only refuse Kikyo's power for so long. That didn't matter anymore though. Kagome had reached Kikyo and held her life in Kagome's hands. Kagome decided that she did not want this to happen again. With a quick swing of her arms, Kagome sent the tetsusaiga straight through Kikyo's heart.

"You may survive off of the souls of innocent people, but you're still mortal." Kagome said to the dying miko. She drew the tetsusaiga from Kikyo's heart, and quickly sliced her in two.

Kagome fainted from exhaustion, and Inuyasha return to his normal state. He identified the blood on his claws as Kagome's and shivered in disgust.

He could not believe that he had done that to the one person he loved the most. Kagome's mother emerged from the bushes and ran to check on her daughter.

"Kagome!" She yelled.

Inuyasha had the same idea. He jumped over to check her pulse and confirmed that she would be fine. Inuyasha checked Kagome's leg and wrapped a piece of cloth he had torn from his clothing around it to stop the bleeding.

Kagome came to when she felt Inuyasha wrapping her leg up.

"Inuyasha?" She mumbled.

"Yes." He answered.

"Where's Kikyo?" She asked, sitting up.

"You killed her five minutes ago." He said.

Sota pushed himself through the small group of people until he reached Kagome.

"Wow Kagome, that was cool!" He exclaimed.

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed.

"Let us head back to the village now." Miroku suggested.

They all started off toward the village. Inuyasha carried Kagome in his arms the entire way, being careful not to hurt her injured leg. Everyone else rode back the same way they came. They arrived at the village almost fifteen minutes later, and Kagome was fast asleep in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha brought her to Kaede's hut and laid her down on the mat. Kaede put some herbs on Kagome's wound while she slept.

Inuyasha assured Kagome's mother that Kagome would be all right. He brought her family back home to the future, and then returned to Kagome's bedside afterward.

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuki got to know the rest of the village, while Shippo played with the village children. Sango went for a peaceful walk in the woods, and Miroku, being his pervert self, decided to follow Sango.

"Lecher!" Sango yelled from the middle of the woods.

Inuyasha stayed at Kagome's bedside for hours. He knew that Kagome would be all right, but he stilled worried about her more than anything. He too fell asleep, tired from the fight. Kagome woke up. She felt more comfortable in Inuyasha's arms, so she crawled into his arms. Kagome winced with pain when she crawled to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha woke up and brought his hand to Kagome's.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes, actually I am. I'm just really tired." She yawned.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome's blanket and wrapped it around them. Kagome was asleep again in no time. So was Inuyasha.

This time, when the sleepy couple awoke, it was in the afternoon. Kagome was becoming restless, and Inuyasha was awoken by her restlessness. "Sleepy." He mumbled, falling over on the floor from their sitting position.

Kagome giggled at this.

"Inuyasha, It is the afternoon, it will be getting dark soon. I think we should get up now." Kagome told the sleepy hanyou.

Kagome stood up on her wobbly leg. It was completely healed, but it still hurt a little.

Inuyasha decided to face the facts and sat up.

"You're walking again." He said.

"Yup, it's all better now." She told him.

"Good." He replied.

"Hey, I want to talk to you about something." Inuyasha said.

"What about?" Kagome asked.

"About that surprise." He said.

"Yes?" Kagome questioned.

"I would like to take you there tomorrow." Inuyasha told her.

"Where exactly is this place anyway." She asked.

"It is actually about thirteen miles away from here." He said.

"You might as well give up Inuyasha. I know it's as house." She teased.

"Oh. Well, that's all you know about it though. You'll just have to see it tomorrow." He answered.

Inuyasha decided to lay down and sleep tonight instead of sitting up, and Kagome didn't object the idea. They both lay quietly, spooning on each other. Kagome was purring quietly in her sleep, while Inuyasha slept with his face buried in her soft, black hair. He woke up later in the night to find Kagome shivering beside him. Inuyasha took off his haori, and laid it over Kagome. She was still asleep, but in a way, she was thanking him. Inuyasha lay back down and fell asleep facing Kagome.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, watch out for a lemon later in the chappie! It's my first one, so forgive me if it's not that good! That's all I can tell you guys right now!

Du Weldenvarden Farcai: I love the name! What language it that, it's beautiful! I think I've heard it before, but I can't remember exactly where...

Girl in the Light: Of course I mentioned you! You'reliker and comment-tater of my story!

InuyashaDreamGirl: You'll find out soon enough!

inuyashalovebug: Yes, thank God for the death of Kikyo!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, but oh, wait 'till I put my own subjugation beads on him…

Chapter 7

The songbirds gave their morning orchestra, followed by, "Kagome, Inuyasha, ye need to wake up. Ye cannot possibly sleep the entire time ye stay." Kaede called.

"Kaede, are you sure that they're actually sleeping in there?" Miroku questioned dangerously.

It was soon followed by Kagome's big, yellow backpack flying from Kaede's hut, and knocking Miroku straight into the ground.

"That's what you get you perverted monk." Inuyasha yelled, the two walking out of the hut.

"Well, I suppose you woke them up." Sango laughed. Kagome laughed as well. Inuyasha had put his haori back on, so both Inuyasha and Kagome prepared themselves for their thirteen-mile walk to the mysterious house Kagome knew nothing about.

"Where are you two going this fine day?" Miroku asked.

"If you really want to know, Kagome and I are going away for a few days." Inuyasha said.

"And what will you two do while you are away?" Miroku tested.

He shouldn't have done that. Inuyasha picked up a pebble from the ground. He flicked the pebble in Miroku's direction and hit the tree behind him.

"HA! You missed!" Miroku yelled.

A cracking noise came from behind him. A large branch broke off from the trunk of the tree and fell right on Miroku.

"I wasn't aiming at you, Idiot." Inuyasha said smugly.

Everyone broke out into laughter. Kagome, Sango, Eri, Ayumi, Yuki, Shippo, and even Kaede laughed.

Inuyasha preferred the tough-guy silence. When everyone stopped laughing, Inuyasha said, "Come on, let's go."

Kagome nodded and said goodbye to her friends. Inuyasha picked up Kagome's backpack and began walking toward the woods. Kagome followed close behind, skipping happily and energetically.

After about twenty minutes, Inuyasha asked Kagome, "Would you like to take a break?"

"Sure." She replied happily.

They stopped at a small field to rest and eat lunch.

Kagome sat down in front of a large stream, leaning against a tree.

Inuyasha gathered some berries for them to eat.

"You sure are in a good mood today." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Well, I slept better last night than I usually do. I was warmer for one thing. And I've got you to thank for that. Man, I didn't know that your haori was so warm to sleep in." She said.

Inuyasha just laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just realizing why nearly every male you have encountered on our journey this past year has asked you to be their mate." He said.

"What does that mean?" Kagome questioned.

"It means that you are beautiful, you're smart, you're funny, and you're just plain fun to be around. Just think. We've got about 10,000 years ahead of us. We will have a home, we will have pups, and with the jewel completed and Naraku gone, there won't be any danger." He said.

"That's just what I have always wanted. It's like the perfect dream. There will be little Inuyashas and little Kagomes running around everywhere." Kagome was staring off into her own little dream world, with her glassy eyes looking toward the sky.

"Wouldn't that be wonderful?" She asked, finally breaking away from her gaze.

"Yes." Inuyasha answered simply, "That would be wonderful."

They had finished eating their lunch and Inuyasha stood up. Kagome stood up as well and Inuyasha grabbed her waist and said, "The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get to the house and get started on those pups." Inuyasha kissed Kagome as she fingered with his long hair.

They finally managed to break free and resume their journey to Kagome's 'surprise'.

Kagome hopped along in the tree branches along the trail Inuyasha was walking on. She was humming a little song while she hopped. For some odd reason, Kagome was humming 'Change the world.'

(Author's note: That creeps me out. If that is the opening theme song for the show, then how the Hell does she know that?)

Kagome was off in her little dream world again. She was so zoned out that she hadn't noticed the large, one-story, temple-like building on a large hill.

"You can calm down now. We're here." Inuyasha told Kagome.

Kagome jumped down from the tree to join her 'mate-to-be.'

They walked out from the edge of the woods and into the large, clearing the house was sitting in. Kagome looked at the house in awe.

"It's beautiful." She said, with her mouth wide open.

Kagome walked over to the door to admire the architecture, but something stopped her from coming within two feet of it. The strange force knocked her back. It was some sort of barrier.

"What was that?" She asked, standing up.

"It is a protective barrier surrounding the house. It prevents humans and demons from just walking in and staying." Inuyasha explained.

He walked over to the tree in front of the house. There was a strand of Inuyasha's hair lying over a tree branch. The strand of hair was covered with a few droplets of his blood. Inuyasha picked up the hair and threw it on the ground. Kagome didn't think that Inuyasha knew anything about creating barriers. The barrier had faded away on the house, and Inuyasha opened the shoji screen door.

"Welcome home." He said, revealing the most beautiful thing Kagome had ever seen in her life. Well, aside from Inuyasha of course.

The house was even larger inside then it looked outside. It was amazing. There was an enormous courtyard. There was a stream with large, delicious looking koi fish swimming in it. Over the stream was a bridge that Kagome ran over. She ran back inside to explore some more. She discovered a large number of bedrooms, but there were two that she loved especially.

The first one, she could tell, belonged to a certain hanyou at one point in his life. Kagome searched through a large, wooden wardrobe, and found a set of clothes that appeared to belong to an 8-year old boy.

"Aww. That's so cute." Kagome said aloud.

"What is?" Inuyasha asked.

"These are." She answered, holding up his boyhood clothes.

Inuyasha saw them and blushed.

"You must have looked so cute as a child." She said. He continued to blush.

Kagome giggled.

"Don't be embarrassed. Our son will wear these clothes." Kagome said.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss and walked to her overall favorite room: The master bedroom.

Inside it was a large wardrobe, one wall covered in windows, and a queen-sized feather bed with a fur blanket on top.

Kagome liked it so much that she ran across the room and jumped on the bed.

Inuyasha walked in behind her.

"So, where does this house fit into your life?" She asked.

"Well, this was our summer home. You wouldn't think that I had a summer home. I was this evil, ruthless hanyou without a home. When my parents were killed, I just put the barrier around the house, and never thought about it again. I couldn't have been more than thirteen years old. I'd never imagined that I would ever fall in love, or have a mate, so I never thought I needed this place." Inuyasha said.

"Aww. That's so sweet. I didn't know that you thought you'd never find a mate, or fall in love." Kagome said. "Well, guess you thought wring. I love you, and I would like it very much to be your mate..." Kagome added.

"But how exactly does a hanyou take a woman as his mate?" She asked.

"Well, it's actually very simple. The first time the two mate, the male, or me, will drink the blood of the female, or you, by biting the female's neck. Then after this is done, the male cuts his wrist and allows the female to drink from it." Inuyasha explained.

"Bites her neck?" Kagome asked. "That sounds painful."

"Well, you really wouldn't notice. You would be too distracted by other things. And the fact that you're a virgin." He said.

"Yeah, so what if I am a virgin?" She asked.

"Oh, it's not important, I am too. It's just that, you know, being your first time making love and all, you would be too busy to notice me biting you." Inuyasha explained.

"What does drinking the blood of one another accomplish?" Kagome asked.

"Well, by exchanging blood, the male will always know if the female is in danger, or what kind of mood she is in, or when she can conceive." He said.

Kagome just answered simply, "I love you."

She leaned over to Inuyasha to give him a long passionate kiss.

LEMON

Their tongues wrestled with each other for dominance, and eventually Kagome won. Inuyasha got is revenge, however, by putting his hand on her stomach where her shirt had slid up. That earned a pleased giggle from the hanyou girl.

Their tongues continued this dance until Kagome's mouth drifted up to Inuyasha's fuzzy pink ear. Her tongue slipped inside and began to explore, eliciting little moans of pleasure from Inuyasha's mouth. She nibbled on the outside and sent him over the edge. The dog boy couldn't take it anymore.

He laid Kagome down on her back on the bed and untied her hakama sash.

"No, allow me." Kagome whispered seductively. She untied her sash and slid off her Hakama and Haori slowly and sexily. She was left in a silk thong and a Victoria's Secret bra that made her breasts look huge.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked, with her arms over her head in a sexy pose.

"You have no idea." The aroused hanyou replied. He too began to work on untying his clothes. He stripped down to the boxers that Kagome had gotten him last Christmas with the little paw prints all over them. They lay with each other for a moment, not sure exactly who should make the first move. Inuyasha took the chance and put his leg between Kagome's and began to suck and nibble sexily on her neck.

With every nibble, she gasped in sheer delight, and opened her legs up a little bit more to let her future mate claim her once and for all. Inuyasha began to slowly work his way downward, to her supple breasts. He kissed the parts that were exposed, and gingerly unhooked the bra, and threw it on the floor. Kagome let out a small gasp, still doubting that any of this was happening. His mouth went straight toward the right breast, focusing on the nipple, while his hand went to the left one.

His tongue swirled around Kagome's nipple, sending chills down her spine. He switched sides and did the same thing with the left one. His lips went down farther after that, playing with her belly button. He then went down farther, and stopped at her inner thighs for a moment before traveling down her legs to her toes. After sucking on her toes, and kissing her legs, he traveled back up to her thong and put one clawed finger in the strap. With one swipe, he cut the strap in two, and the thong practically came off by itself.

There she was, the one person Inuyasha had been waiting for his entire life was right in front of him, naked and soaking wet with her own juices. He put his mouth on her soaking wet lips, making her go crazy with delight. His tongue traveled all over her hot, wet area, but not yet going in. He took his finger and brought it from her collarbone to her area, then flashed her a smirk.

His finger teased her swollen clit, making her cum even more. Then at last he entered her tight channel, taking it slow. He brought his finger in and out, pushing it farther every time. After he went in as far as he could, he began a slow and steady rhythm, moving in and out of her vagina.

Kagome was almost immediately sent over the edge, and Inuyasha could feel her tight muscles close on his finger, making his dick rise to a full erection. He took out his finger, and went back to using his tongue. He continued his rhythm, and brought his hands up to her breasts. He massaged her chest so sexily, and ate out her pussy so damn well, she screamed, "Just fuck me Inuyasha!"

He heard her response to his foreplay, and slid off his boxers. He embraced Kagome lovingly before kissing her again. While he kissed her and played with her mouth, his huge, throbbing dick went into her tight, wet pussy. The muscles expanded, and allowed him to enter. When he was all the way inside of her, he started thrusting back and forth; in and out of her tight channel. Kagome matched his movements, and feeling Inuyasha's Cock slide in and out of her.

He brought his mouth to her soft neck, and pierced it with his teeth. Kagome winced in pain, but it wasn't that bad. Inuyasha felt Kagome's blood in his mouth, and sucked until no more would come out. Then he brought his wrist to his mouth and bit is open for Kagome to drink from.

She accepted the blood and licked the wound clean, officially making them life mates.

They sped up their motion, and continued to for a few moments before Kagome was sent into orgasm. Her muscles held Inuyasha tightly, and sent him into his own orgasm. He felt himself cum inside of her, sending her spiraling into another orgasm.

Both of them were exhausted, and fell asleep almost instantly. Inuyasha pulled himself out of Kagome and covered them selves with a fur blanket. He drifted off into a peaceful slumber with is new mate.

END LEMON

Dawn crept over the mountains and peeked into the new mates' room.

Kagome let out a groan and opened her eyes just barely. Inuyasha was in front of her, fast asleep facing his new mate. She could hear him lightly snoring, and understood why he'd still be asleep, given last night's events.

Inuyasha could feel Kagome's eyes on him, and pretended to be fast asleep.

"He just sooo Kawaii." She whispered to herself.

"Am I now?" Inuyasha spoke but his eyes remained closed. Kagome hit him on the shoulder.

"Inuyasha, you scared me! I thought you were sleeping!" she half yelled, half giggled.

Inuyasha sat up and smiled at his new mate. "Come on Kagome, you knew I was awake, you were just distracted by my 'kawaii-ness'." he mimicked with a smirk.

Kagome fake growled and pounced on the dog boy.

"I'll teach you to mock me, puppy!" she exclaimed.

The two messed around for a few short minutes, untill grrraaaaaappp Kagome's stomach growled. She sat up quickly and her face turned beet red.

"Ahh! Oh no! That was **really** loud!" she whined

Inuyasha looked at her lovingly

"Aww, is Kagome hungry?" he questioned.

nod

"Does Kagome want some food?"

double nod

"Well Come on then, let's go catch something." Inuyasha said, thenstood up and stretched and put his clothes back on. Kagome followed with the same actions.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

It was beautiful outside, and Kagome couldn't wait to run around and catch some food. She ran ahead of Inuyasha and chased a rabbit in the woods. Inuyasha strolled behind, taking in the scenery.(very un-inu-like, I know, but it's all good) he looked up at the sky and got lost in the clouds...

Sorry guys, but the chapter's got to end here, cause the bell is about to ring to get out of school (only a sophmore!) and I had to wrap it up somewhere!

JaNe  
Keiva


End file.
